Shapeshifter
by TheyCallMeGabriel
Summary: Tris has been a orphan all her life as well as a shape shifter! When she is adopted by the Prior's she gets to attend high school. She meets a group of kids who are all shape shifters too but they don't realise that. Eventually Tris is let into the group and has the chance to rat out each shape shifter.
1. Chapter 1

Hi so I hope you like the story! All rights go to Veronica Roth!

I am laying on the uncomfortable mattress of the orphanage. I hear the soft snores of the girl named Myra above me. Today I have an interview with a family to see if they want to adopt me. They probably won't I can't exactly be loved that easy. I tend to make things difficult. Apparently my eyes change colour and Evelyn, the owner of the orphanage, calls it a rare disease. Only I know the truth. I am a shapeshifter.

"Beatrice, Beatrice! Are you even paying attention to me?" Evelyn yells at me. "Yes, and it's Tris," I say boredly just desiring the bed even though it is as hard as stone. "Go into the interview room and prepare for the Prior's to come and talk to you," she says as if she has said it a million times.

The interview room is a plain white room with a desk in the center a singular chair on one said and three chairs on the other side. I sit in the singular chair glumly waiting to be turned down once again. Nobody wants a scrawny 16 year old girl with thick blonde hair, wide stormy eyes, a long, narrow nose and a short, thin figure.

Three people walk into the room a woman who looks as if she's in her 30's, a man who looks a slight bit older, and a teenage boy who looks about my age. The lady had wavy brown hair and dark brown eyes, the man had brown graying hair and green eyes and the boy had dark brown hair and green eyes looking a lot like his father.

"Hello, Beatrice, I am Natalie Prior this is my husband Andrew," she says gesturing to the man beside her. He reaches his hand out and I shake it, his grip is firm and strong. "And this is my son Caleb," she finishes. I shake his hand as well his grip is strong but more certain than his fathers. "Well it is nice to meet you please call me Tris I prefer it more than Beatrice," I say introducing myself. "Listen Tris we all now you're a shape shifter we saw you once at the markets and we thought we could help you adjust to being a shape shifter so we decided to adopt you and become your family, also I am a shape shifter too," she says grinning. I am too shocked to do anything these people have just said everything I know about myself. "So Andrew and I are going to sign the permission slip if you want us to be your parents," she says unsure if she should leave. I know I want a family and this might be my only chance. "Yes I would love you too," I exclaim

Natalie and Andrew leave. It is just me and Caleb. We sit in an awkward silence. He eyes me up and down as if he is surveying me. "You haven't shape shifted before have you?" he questions. "No I haven't," I say sitting up over the interest of how he discovered that just by looking at me. Before he can say anything else Natalie walks back in "Well Tris you are our official daughter, you might want to go pack," She says gleefully. I nod and skip off to my room when I walk in Myra is sobbing her guts out. "E-Edward l-l-left with a-a f-fa-family," She whines. Right Edward and her were dating what a shame but I never really liked Myra so I just nod. I grab the few belongings I have and head back to the Prior's.

They take me out to their car which is a silver Toyota. I hop in and the seats are soooooo comfortable unlike our couches in the orphanage. Maybe I will have a fresh start with my new family.

Hey so I hope you liked the start of the chapter!

-Katris Everprior


	2. Chapter 2

Hey so this is chapter two shout out to Angelina who had the idea of Natalie teaching Tris, I like it and will definitely use it also it was Tris who hadn't shape shifted before not Caleb. All rights go to Veronica Roth!

The car ride starts out silent until Caleb starts up a conversation, " Mum Tris hasn't shape shifted before you will need to teach her, though I can see that she has signs of uncontrolled shape shifting."

"Caleb it is rude to read peoples minds without permission! But I do find that information useful what type of uncontrolled shape shifting has happened?"

I can't believe this Caleb has the power to read minds and Natalie can shape shift I wonder if Andrew has a power to? I look over at Caleb and he is staring intently at me and then furrows his eyebrows and looks down when he looks back up I feel a twitch at my eyes and he grins as if he unlocked my deepest, darkest secret. " Her eyes change colour like right now they just turned purple but they keep the same stormy look, that is her only experience shape shifting," he states proudly. "Ahhh, I see that means we will have to start training as soon as possible," she says calmly.

Training what does she mean by training. To be a shape shifter. I s this the only reason they adopted me to train me. I feel heat pricking at the back of my eyes and I know what is going to happen this time. Tears. "No, I always wanted a sister or a brother and you caught my parents eye," Caleb says staring at some point in the distance. He did it again or he read my facial expression either way it stopped the tears. I feel relieved of even the thought of only being adopted because of my power.

The car starts to slow down and we turn into a grey driveway.

Caleb hops out and I follow suit. The house looks as if it is double story, it has a neat yard with rows of flowers, the colour of the house is a light yellowy tan almost white and there is a white picket fence running along the area. Inside the house is very luxurious. It has a velvet couch, a marble kitchen top, a glass dining table with leather chairs, deep red curtains and the floor has white marble like the bench top. Caleb grabs my arm gently and takes me upstairs.

There is a long hallway with doors along it. There is a public bathroom at the end, then Caleb's room, then Natalie and Andrew's room and at the other end of the hallway Caleb opens a door that leads to my room. "Well I'll let you get settled in," He says closing the door on his way out. The floor has white carpeting, a door on the right wall that probably leads to a private bathroom, the walls are painted a light blue and the roof is painted like a sunset, the walls have cherry blossom trees panted on them for decoration. In the left corner there was another door, I enter it and find a small room with cloth racks on either side filled with clothes, a black leather couch in the middle and on the front wall accessories and shoes. This is bloody amazing.

I re-enter the bedroom and take in my surroundings once again, the bed has a bright yellow bedspread with white landscape lines sort of like a beach towel, the vanity is made of dark wood and when I open the drawers they are filled with make-up and hopefully I will find a friend who knows how to use this stuff. I look out the window, that has light creamy curtains, and see the backyard there is a large willowy tree, a small chair and table set and a large swimming pool with crystal clear water.

This could possibly be the best life I will ever live and the only. "Tris, honey time for dinner," Natalie calls from downstairs. I bounce down and she is just finished serving up spaghetti. Two words. Best dinner ever. I walk back up to the room and take a shower, brush my teeth and get into my PJ's. I wonder what tomorrow will bring.

Hey thanks for all the readers that like my story I think it will turn out really well!

\- Katris Everprior


	3. Chapter 3

Hey so this will be chapter three obviously. All rights go to Veronica Roth!

I wake to the soft glow of sunlight pouring into my room, that's when I remember I forgot to close the curtains. I rise and look around me everything seems the same so it wasn't just a dream. I hear a soft knock on the door "Come in," I shout while making my bed.

Natalie walks into the room something shiny in her hands "So Tris I hope you like your room it was just something quick we put together we are still waiting on the desk and chair though," She says taking a seat on the bed "Really more, this would be quite enough already," I say shock evident on my face. Natalie giggles, "Well this was Caleb's idea he really wanted to make it special for you."

I 'll have to remember to thank Caleb for the room later. "Now Tris we were wondering if you wanted to attend high school with Caleb he really wanted you to?" Natalie asks. "I would be honored to attend school with him," I state. "Great, well come done stairs when your ready also before I go I want you to wear this necklace it will help conceal any mishaps with your power and this afternoon we will start training sound good," she says handing me a necklace with a large clear diamond in it. "Yeah I can't wait," I say admiring the piece of jewelry.

Natalie walks out of the room and I place the necklace on the vanity. I make my way into the large wardrobe and look around for a suitable outfit. I find matching underwear, a tight, yellow singlet, a white leather jacket, and tight white leggings that stop around mid-calf. I exit the wardrobe and walk over to the vanity I find a yellow fluffy stool under the vanity and sit down. I brush out my hair and tie it into a tight bun. Since I don't know what to do with the make-up I leave it behind. I find a pair of back converses and put them on. I jog across the room and enter the bathroom to brush my teeth. I walk down stairs and Caleb has his nose in a book. I grab a muffin and sit down on the other side of the table.

Natalie and Andrew must have left early because Caleb and I are the only ones here. He looks up from his book and starts to talk, "Tris you're here sorry I didn't see you."

"That's okay, you ready," I ask. "Yeah let's go," he says and I get up to leave and just as I am about to exit I remember the necklace. "Caleb wait I have to go get the necklace Natalie gave me," I say looking at him. "Yeah, go get it also there should be a blue bag under your bed," he says looking at me with wide eyes.

I sprint up the stairs and quickly hook the necklace on as soon as I get into my room. I crawl under the bed and grab the bag I quickly check if it has all the essentials and it does including my schedule. Caleb is so sweet. I sprint back down stairs and nod at Caleb as I walk out the door. Caleb starts walking away from the house. School must be close by because five minutes later we arrive and we walked.

Caleb starts to walk through the gate and as soon as I do I am astonished.

Hey so I hope you liked this chapter and there will be some magic to do with the necklace Natalie gave her.

\- Katris Everprior


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey this will be my second chapter today yay! two in one. All rights go to Veronica Roth!**

I stand there shocked. Caleb has already walked in so i decide to check my schedule. I pull it out of my bag and read;

First period- Homeroom,

Second period- English,

Third period- Maths, Mr. Tresting

Fourth period- History, Mr. Restedy

Lunch

Fifth period- Gym, Mrs. Timtody

Sixth period- Art,

Seventh period- Free

Locker- level two, number 34, combo 3456

I like the look of my schedule even though i don't have the same classes as Caleb who is super smart but our lockers may be next to each other. I smile at the thought. I snap out of my daze and walk into the school. When I walk in I see a scene of disaster.

A group of kids are picking on Caleb by teasing him and physically hurting him. How dare they. I storm right over there and tap the tallest on the shoulder. He turns and glares at me . I glare back with more force "Hey what do you think your doing to Caleb," I scream at him. He looks bewildered his deep blue eyes widening. Another boy turns around and answers he is about the same height "Why do you care," He snorts. He is like one of the kids from the orphanage thinks I'm incapable of any harm oh I'll show him! I lift my hand and slap him right across the face leaving behind a small red mark. By now the whole group has turned around and i am trying to tell Caleb to run but his eyes are down just below my neck. The necklace what's so interesting abut that.

I glare daggers at Caleb hoping he'll get the message. Eventually he does and he sprints away. I let out a sigh of relief. Then every bodies eyes get even wider and wider again when I feel angry at them. I hold the necklace up to my face and it is glowing red. I sprint away from them as fast as I can and the colour soon turns clear again.

Four's POV

The girl sprints away quicker than lightening. What was with her necklace? One minute it was clear the next it was red! I look over at Zeke and see her hand mark fading "What the hell is wrong with that chic!" Zeke shouts. I just shrug. I thought she was so brave while standing up for the dweeb. How come she had never done t before? How come I had never noticed her beauty before? Hey no i can't be in love or even like her it would ruin my reputation. I start to walk away with the gang and we wonder off to our lockers.

 **Hey guys I hope you liked how I changed it to Four's POV at the end!**

 **\- Katris Everprior**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys so chapter 5 is here and it is ready for reading! All rights go to Veronica Roth!**

Tris's POV

I look around to see if I can see Caleb. Nope. He must be somewhere else. I walk over to my locker and open it. There's nothing inside. I grab the stuff I need for my first four periods and put the rest in my locker. I will seriously need some decorations.

Two of the boys from the gang walk over to the lockers on both sides of me. God damn it. What did I ever do to the universe. I slip my bag over my shoulder and slam the locker door shut. Hard. " Wow there Ms. Feisty pants why you so mad?" The boy on my left asks. He looks like the one I slapped but younger. " Well my step-brother looks as if he has been hurt badly and it's my first day and you and your gang are the sons and daughters of the devil," I spit at him and give him the fakest smile possible before storming off to homeroom.

Four's POV

"What was that about?" I ask Uriah as I watch the small blonde storm off. "I just ask why she was so mad," Uriah says shrugging. I grab the rest of my stuff and walk off to homeroom. When I enter I see Christina at the back trying to talk to a blonde who has her head on the desk.

I walk down the aisle to Christina and take the seat next to her. "Tris, cut the crap already just tell me where you got the necklace and I will leave you alone," Christina says frustrated. Tris looks up and her necklace is green. Before she can reply Ms. Wu starts talking, " Okay class, in homeroom I will allow you to do what you want as long as it's not crazy and I would prefer it to be quiet, like drawing, writing, reading or homework." She turns back to her desk and looks through some files.

Tris's necklace has gone back to clear. Why does it do that? Christina and Tris pull out a magazine to read but the magazines are both different. Christina's is all about fashion while Tris's is all about sport. When the bell rings Tris walks straight out emotionless.

Tris's POV

I walk around the halls for a bit trying to find homeroom and when I do it is almost full I take a seat at the back of the room and instantly a girl from the group sits down next to me her eyes trained on my necklace. "Hi I'm Christina what's your name," She asks still looking at my necklace. "Tris," I say blandly. "So Tris were did you get the necklace?" She asks desperately. I lay my head down on the desk refusing to answer. The truth is I actually don't know. "Tris where did you get it?" she repeats. She starts getting frustrated and repeats the words over and over again. Eventually I can't stand it and just shake my head. Then I hear someone sit down "Tris, cut the crap already, just tell me and I will leave you alone," She says frustrated. I look up and see the boy that glared at me and I am about to reply but Ms. Wu starts talking, "Okay class, in homeroom I will allow you to do what you want as long as it's not crazy and I would prefer it to be quiet like drawing, writing, reading or homework." She turns back to her desk and looks through some files.

I pull out a magazine about sports and see Christina pull out a magazine about fashion. When the bell rings I get up and walk out of the room.

 **Hey so I hope you liked this chapter!**

 **-Katris Everprior**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys sorry for not updating for a long time I kind of forgot about fanfic through all the holiday excitement! All rights go to Veronica Roth!**

 **Tris POV**

I push the door open and strut out of the classroom. I have English next if I recall correctly. I wander around the halls trying to find English when I spot Caleb. "Caleb,"I shout half walking half running to him. "Tris? Ahh all your classrooms are one class apart nice and easy hey,"

"Thanks Caleb,"I say my eyes scraping his face for any other damage other than bruises. Then I remember I have to get to class. I Wave at Caleb and stumble off.

When I enter the classroom it's completely full. That's just great! I give the teacher an apologetic look and take my seat at the back of the class. I don't really pay attention because it's just going over the rules and the homework is to write a short story about yourself. Easy, there won't be much to write about though. Maths is the same but the homework is to complete pages 1-10 in our maths book. History. The same. The homework is to study World War One for the pop Quiz.

Lunch has finally arrived. I walk into into the beautifully decorated area. I see a large willow and it looks peaceful. I walk over there and take a seat. I sit eating in silence with children blabbering and laughing at the tables or laying on the grass.

I take this time to examine the vile group who beat up my brother. There is a boy with blonde shaggy hair and green eyes, a girl with long,bleach blonde hair and brown eyes, a girl with just under the shoulder, brown hair and hazel eyes, the boy I slapped, a younger replica of the boy I slapped, the girl known as Christina who has short, brown hair and dark eyes, then another boy with the deep blue eyes and brown, close cropped hair. I catch him looking at me and quickly look down at the book in my lap.

The book is about ice skating. It's my dream to become a professional ice skater one day. I get so enchanted in the book I forget what is happening around me.

 **Four POV**

I take a seat at the table me and the gang sit at and Uriah starts talking bout how they only give you one piece of cake and how it's unfair to the student body. I don't listen to the conversation and my eyes land on the lonely girl who stood up to us. She has blonde, windswept locks that frame her face, large round eyes that are a peculiar shade of blue. A blue-grey kind of like a storm. She catches me staring and quickly drops her head down to her lap and starts reading a book from here I can only make out the word ice. Eventually she becomes so enticed by the book she doesn't notice anything else.

 **So I hope you liked the chapter I don't exactly know how classrooms are placed so bear with me. I don't do Ice skating I do netball if you are wonder I just thought it would be cool for tris.**

 **\- Katris Everprior**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everybody chapter seven has arrived hope you all had a good exciting Christmas. All rights go to Veronica Roth!**

 **Tris POV**

I feel a slight tap on my shoulder and look up at a girl. She has a shaved head, a few piercings and green eyes. "You look lonely newbie," she says sitting down on the ground next to me. I place my book in my bag slowly. "I am not lonely, I was quite enjoying myself reading," that' snot entirely true I would prefer to talk to someone but the book was good. "Yeah whatever, Lynn,"she says sticking out her hand "Tris," I say and shake it.

I think me and Lynn are turning out to be good friends. We just sit and talk to each other for the lunch break. It turns out we both have free period and art together. Lynn has a brother named hector and her sister is the girl with the short brown hair and hazel eyes, Shauna. Lynn was invited into the group when Shauna was but turned them down saying she preferred being alone.

The bell rings and we depart to our classes. Now I am excited for art. I find my way quickly to gym which was obviously in the gym. I walk into the change rooms and change In to my gym clothes, black bike pants and a purple tank top.

We start by running a lap around the court. I came a tie in first with a boy from the group, blue eyes. A few seconds later more people were finishing. To finish of the lesson we got to play a game of boys verse girls basket ball. The boys won and I scored most of the points for the girls because they were fussing over there nails. I walk into the change rooms, take a quick shower and change back into my outfit.

I sprint out of the gym so I can get to art quickly. When I arrive Lynn is sitting at the back waving me over. I take the seat next to her and we chat. When the class is full Ms. Wu starts. "So guys you now what the rules are 'cause you probably had to listen to them all day, am I right," we all nod our heads in agreement, "So I am giving you a project it must be done by the end of the week, your partner will be the person sitting next to you now you may discuss what your doing."

Lynn and I decide we will work at my house and that the posture will be like one of those pictures that have the paint splats and then areas that is white except it will be black the white area. We chat about non-essential things for the rest of the lesson.

The bell rings and Lynn and I start the walk to my house since we have free period.

 **that was chapter seven you liked it !**

 **\- Katris Everprior**


	8. Chapter 8

**hey guys chapter eight here**

 **Dauntless girl:I am glad you like my story! In the school weeks I will update on the weekends but since it's holidays most of my updates will be close together or at random times.**

 **All rights go to Veronica Roth!**

 **Tris POV**

I unlock the door to my house with the key I found in my bag. We walk in and Lynn looks astonished at how big my house is. I walk to the fridge and grab out the orange juice "Lynn you want some juice?"

"Kay,"

I pour us both a glass and slide Lynn's across the counter to her. I take a gulp of the sweet, tangy juice and place it back on the bench. I search around for some art supplies and I find a large draw with a large canvas and many coloured paints. I take them out and put them on the bench. The colours range from blood red to calm turquoise. I find some cardboard cut outs and place them on the bench: five stars, three flowers, four splat like things and a crescent moon.

"So Lynn which shape would you like to use?" I ask. "How about the splat thingy 'cause it will match the rest of the splats,"

"I like your thinking," I say. I squeeze out some black paint and coat one side of the cutout in thick, gooey black paint. Lynn carefully picks it up and presses it against the canvas so it sticks. I paint the rest of them in the black substance and Lynn presses them on. Then the fun happens.

We both grab a paint brush and dip it in to a colour. Then. SPLAT! My buttercup yellow makes a nice splat so does Lynn's baby blue. After at least an hour the canvas is covered in paint splats. Lynn had to leave so we left the painting to dry on a stand. I had just finished packing up when Caleb triumphantly burst through the door. I am about to ask why he was so happy but he must have read my mind. "I won all of my chess games at chess club and I am leading as number one chess player," he grins. "Nerd," I say inaudibly. "Read that," he shouts after me I just laugh.

I enter my room and scratch at all the paint on my skin from when Lynn and I had a quick paint fight. Suddenly there is a buzzing from the dresser. A phone? My phone! They got me a phone! I pick it up it has a sparkly black case with a golden flame ins circle and the words 'Be Brave'. I unlock the screen and see a text message.

?- hey tris

tris- Lynn ?

Lynn- the one and only

tris- how did you get my number I didn't even know I had a phone

Lynn- crashed into Caleb and asked

tris-oh

Lynn- you goin to zekes party Friday

tris-only if you do

Lynn- deal

I put the phone down and get changed into sweat pants and a baggy green shirt. I take my hair out and let it hang loosely around my shoulders. I wonder who this zeke person is. "Tris," Natalie calls from downstairs. She must have come home. I walk downstairs and then I realise it's time for training.

 **Hey guys so there is that chapter training will be next chapter love ya**

 **\- Katris Everprior**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys chapter nine is her for your eyes to read! All rights go to Veronica Roth!**

 **Tris POV**

"So Tris come with me and we will head downstairs to begin training," Natalie says turning on her heel and walking over to a... Wall? She places her hand in the centre of the creamy wall. A quick, fluro green light flashes and a door sized section of the wall pops out and Natalie pushes it aside and walks into a glass elevator. I jog a little to get into the elevator. "Now Tris this is the way to the training is where you will learn to control your power but it also has other qualities it is also like an indoor sports centre I will enter your hand matrix later so you will be able to come in when you want," Natalie states.

The glass panel slides away revealing... Well a sports centre. There is a lap pool, a spa, a knife throwing platform, a boxing ring, punching bags, treadmills, a yoga section and a field for outdoor sports. It's as amazing as the house above us. Natalie walks over to the yoga area and sits on a pink mat. I walk over there as well and sit on the black mat I front of her. "Okay tris let's start with something simple, to shape shift you have to imagine what it looks like in your head and focus on that image until you feel different which is a sign of transformation, so imagine yourself with short, curly, blue hair," Natalie says.

I shut my eyes and imagine what I would look like. I concentrate on that picture for a while. When I am about to give up I suddenly feel a scratchiness at the lower section of my neck. I open my eyes and Natalie holds up a mirror at my face. "I did it!" I shout admiring my blue ringlets. "Okay Tris since you did that in record time we will try something harder, to change back just remember what you looked like before," Natalie instructs me. I shut my eyes and imagine my old self. I feel the ratty ends of mIy hair again sitting around my waist. I open my eyes and grin. "Okay since this is too easy, I want you to try to turn into an animal of your choice," she explains. I shut my eyes and imagine the animal. I feel smaller than before. I open my eyes and see my snowy white feathers I am now a beautiful swan.

I go to ask Natalie something but my voice comes out in a clear single quack. I start to panic and flap around honking suddenly I am in the air and soaring around the room. Natalie can see my distress and starts telling me to calm down. Calm down! How can I calm down I am a freaking bird and can't communicate with human beings.

Suddenly my body is falling through the air an fad I land in the icy waters of the pool. I slowly pull my drenched body out of the deep water. As soon as I am on firm land I pull my knees up to my chest and bury my head. I soon feel a pair of warm hands drag a fuzzy towel around my body. I sigh. "It's okay Tris no one is able to communicate in an animal form just to let you know and that sort of freak out took your mind to far from the swan so you just shifted," she comforts, " I think that's enough training for the day, but you can stay down here just scan your hand on this device so I can enter your hand matrix."

I place my hand on the device and it scans my hand. Natalie gets up and leaves. I decide to stay behind to try out the knife throwing station. I get up and walk over to the knife cabinet and pick four suitable knives. I walk over to a target and position myself. I let the knife fly and it lands dead centre. I throw the rest and they land a breath apart from each other. I guess I have just always had good aim. I finish packing everything up and take the elevator back to the house.

 **Hope you liked the chapter I enjoyed writing it. There will be more scenes where tris shifts from now on. See ya**

 **-Katris Everprior**


	10. Chapter 10

**hey guys here is my chapter. All rights go to Veronica Roth!**

 **Tris POV**

I exit the elevator and Caleb walks past with a Cook book in his hand "Oh hey Tris we some guests coming tonight so you might want to dress nice also dinner starts in an hour," he says. I nod my head in understanding and drag my feet upstairs so I can get ready. I enter my room and walk over to the bathroom and take my necklace off. I strip my clothes and hop in the shower and turn the water on. I sit in the corner of the shower and let water droplets spray my body. Eventually I get up and wash my hair. Wash all the sweat and chlorine, from the pool, off and switch the water off.

I step out onto the cold, smooth tiles and grab the warm fuzzy towel off the bench. I dry myself and wrap the towel around my body. I walk across the room to the wardrobe. I enter and look around for a nice dress. I find a silver, strapless, sweetheart neckline dress. It has golden sequins scattered around so it gives the illusion of stars. I grab a pair of strappy, silver heels. I put on a pair of silver hoop earrings and a silver chain necklace with a small diamond pendant.

I walk out to the vanity and brush out my hair so it hangs loosely around my face. I look through the make up and try too figure out what does what. I find a rectangular stick, I take the lid off and wind up the inside. A red stick pops up which I recognise as lipstick. I apply some of the red stuff and it really brings out my eyes. Eventually I put on a powder called blush and something called mascara. I approve of my look and wander down stairs. When I get to the bottom of the stair case I see people crowding around Lynn and I's painting.

Then a tall boy that looks familiar says, "This is amazing, who painted this?" I clear my throat and he looks up suddenly my mouth goes slack. Blue eyes!?

 **Four's POV**

I exit school and walk over to my truck. I hop in and instantly turn on the music. RUDE by magic comes on and I sing along to the lyrics. Before I know it I have arrived. I gulp and park my truck. I creep through the house trying not too make a sound. Maybe I did maybe I didn't who knows. I see his outline in the dim light but most importantly his belt. Instinct takes over and I am on the floor being whipped lying in a pool of my own blood. "Tobias you scumbag, we have to go to dinner tonight so dress nicely. NOW!"

I sprint up up the stairs ignoring the pain in my back. I throw the bloodstained clothes in the laundry. I walk into the shower and slowly turn the water on so it doesn't pelt my back. Eventually I don't see anymore blood running into the drain. I wash my body and turn the water off. I step off onto the rough tiles and grab the bristly towel from the hook nearby.

I walk over to the drawers holding my clothes. I put on a whit button up shirt and tuck it into dark, denim jeans. I grab a black jumper and put it one. I lace up my vans and run my fingers through my hair as if to comb it.

I walk out and Marcus pushes me into his car. I know too sit silent and the car trip becomes long and boring. We come to a slow and stop at a giant house. This must be the Prior's house. Marcus drags me out of the car and makes me look neat. Marcus knocks on the door and we wait for a Prior to answer. The door opens and I see the nerd from school. This will be a long night. "Caleb Prior," he greets extending his hand "Marcus Eaton and this is my son Tobias," Marcus says shaking his hand and making me extend my hand to shake hands. As I walk past Caleb into the house I glare at him because he looks like he is about to burst out laughing. I walk over to a set of adults. "It's a pleasure to have you Marcus," says the lady. "It's wonderful to be here Natalie and Andrew, this is my son Tobias," Marcus says pushing me forward so I shake their hands.

The adults talk about work and me and Caleb have a glare off though he seems to have whitened a bit. Suddenly something catches my eye and I walk over to a wonderful painting. The parents and Caleb notice and follow. We crowd around the painting and admire it. It is covered in coloured splats and then there are some black splats that really stand out. "This is amazing who painted this?" I ask to no one in particular. Then I hear some one clear there voice and I look up. My jaw drops and her mouth slacks. Where have I seen this angel? In my dreams? No. On a billboard? No. In a movie? No. At school? Yes. She was the girl who stood up to me what was her name who cares. Am I falling for her? Yes. Wait no I can't I just met her place she probably hates me.

 **Aloha, I hope you liked this chapter. Has anyone seen the new Star Wars it's amazing and sad I loved it though. Also they are making a goosebumps mice soo siked. For those of you have not read goosebumps there monster books. Love ya!**

 **\- Katris Everprior**


	11. Chapter 11

**hey everybody here is the chapter that will decide of you live or die. JKS. All rights go to Veronica Roth!**

 **Tris POV**

I realise that I have been staring to long and avert my eyes. "Marcus this is our adopted daughter, Beatrice," Andrew says. Marcus extends his hand and I shake it saying, "I prefer Tris." He gives me a twisted smiling and I already knew I dislike this man. Caleb must notice my thoughts because he says, "How about we get started with dinner before it goes cold."

There is a plump chicken set in the middle of the table with various vegetables surrounding it. We all take a seat at the table. I end up between blue eyes and Caleb both are glaring the life out of each other. Everyone starts to serve themselves. I end up with three slices of chicken, potato, carrot, sweet potato, green beans and gravy. I start eating my meal which is delicious might I add. "So Tobias what are you interested in becoming as you get older?" Natalie asks. Tobias? Who is Tobias? "I want to work in the government like my _father,"_ his voice sounds strained and the words come out well rehearsed by now his face is stony and emotionless. Blue eyes is Tobias.

"How about you Tris?" Marcus asks. "I am interested in becoming a professional ice skater," I say clear and confidently. "Good luck with that," he says sarcastically looking me in the eye as if he is challenging me I look back in anguish and shock. I start shifting around in my seat uncomfortably. Caleb once again senses my distress. He alerts Andrew and Natalie with a look saying 'it could happen'. "Children why don't you go outside and play while the adults talk about work," Natalie says in a comforting tone.

I instantly get up and quickly walk outside. I keep walking in a straight line to the gigantic pool. The water rippling in the cool wind. The crystal light reflecting the pattern everywhere. Oh how nice it must be to be a careless fish. I am bout to take my step into the pool when two pairs of strong arms wrap around both my arms. They pull me back to my reality. My shoes scrape grass as I step in front of Caleb and brush Tobias' arms off as he takes a step back. "Who does your dad think he is? I scream in his face.

He looks so shocked it's funny. His eyes soften to me and then reharden as he speaks, "My dad is fine he only speaks the truth so I guess he told you the truth." I can't believe him. I thought with some help that group may actually be good people I guess not.

The temptation to kill him is coursing through my body and I can't keep it contained. My nails grow to claws and my instincts become sharper. As I pounce I shift into a vicious wolf. I knock him down and look him in the eye growling none stop. When I get a slap in the face of what's happening I freeze. I run as fast as wolves. I jump into the icy waters of the pool.

I focus on blackness, nothingness, death. I go to inhale a breath and choke on water. This is it a short, sucky life. My death is coming quick and slowly. It feels like hours of floating in blackness when a muscular pair of arms wrap around my body and the blackness gets lighter. Am I gone for good?

 **Four's POV**

This girl is an angel. She wears a silver sweetheart neckline dress that ends just above her knees with golden sequins that look like stars. She has deep red lip stick one her luscious lips, a little blush and mascara as well. And her hair oh her hair. It falls in soft, golden waves down her back. Oh how soft it must be if only I could touch it. Tobias snap out of it! She hates you! I look down from her beauty when she averts her eyes. "Marcus this is our adopted daughter, Beatrice," Andrew says. Marcus extends his hand for her to shake. It takes all my strength not to protect her and swat his devilish hand away.

Beatrice grabs his his hand and says, "I prefer Tris." Tris. What a beautiful name. Marcus gives her a twisted grin and I see her hesitate. "How about we get started with dinner before it goes cold," says Caleb politely. Tris seems a little more relaxed at this thought. The dinner looks amazing. A decent sized chicken and a variety of vegetables. I sit down next to Tris. Perfect seat. I see Caleb glaring most likely because I sat next to Tris. I copy him and glare back that should scare him but it doesn't.

We all start to fill up our plates and without knowing it. "So Tobias what are you interested in becoming as you get older," Natalie asks. I make my face a mask as I answer prior Marcus' instructions. "I want to work in the government like my _father,"_ __my voice comes out strained and hopefully doesn't sound rehearsed. I think Tris knows something's up which is bad. "How about you Tris," Marcus asks. "I am interested in becoming a professional ice skater," she says clear and confidently. She would make a great ice skater. "Good luck with that," Marcus says sarcastically.

How dare he insult her like that. The devil. Tris is in complete shock and anguish at this snide remark. Tris starts too shift in her seat and we all sense that she is uncomfortable. Caleb gives his parents a look that I can't decipher. "Children why don't you go outside and play while the adults talk about work," Natalie says in a soothing tone. Tris gets up really quickly an runs out of the room.

Me and Caleb quickly rush out after her just in case she does something. When we get outside she is about to walk right into the pool. We both rush up and pull her onto the grass her shoes ripping up grass. She pushes Caleb behind her and brushes me away form her and I take a step back. "Who does your dad think he is?" She screams in my face. There are many things I want to say but I know they will all put me in the pain of the belt. So I say what it was told to say if this came up, "My Dad is fine he only speaks the truth so I guess he told you the truth." My eyes soften and then reharden during my speech.

i hope she doesn't think I am a bad person because so far I have. Add the worst impression possible. There is something going on over there her nails have turned to claws and she looks wild. Then she pounces and forms a wolf. I am knocked to the ground and there is a wolf growling at me. I am so scared I think I couldn't ever be so scared again. Was it something I said? Not the time for jokes suddenly freezes as if she just realised what was going on. Then she turned and sprinted to the pool.

the wolf or Tris landed in the pool and Caleb ran to get the parents. I sit there for a moment taking in everything that happened. When I realise tris hasn't come up and there is bubbles bursting at the top of the pool. I think she's drowning. No time to think. The parents come out as I jump in to rescue her. When I get down to her she looks dead in the water. Not moving a statue floating in the water. I wrap my arms around her thin waist and haul her up to the surface. Is she gone for good?

 **Hey ya'll hope you liked this chapter. It' shtetl longest one yet. Is tris going to die or live? Read next chapter tomorrow.**

 **-Katris Everprior**


	12. Chapter 12

**Happy New Year Everybody. Last night I stayed up till 2:00 in the morning. Soo tired. Here is the chapter that will tell you Tris' fate. All rights go to Veronica Roth!**

 **Tris POV**

I feel a cold breeze brush by my skin. Air. I try to take a large gulp of air but end up spluttering water every where. I look up and see a pair of worried, deep blue orbs. I take large gulps of air trying to get my breathing pattern back to normal. Suddenly Tobias is pushed out of the picture and Caleb takes his place. "Tris! Tris, are you okay?" Caleb says anxiously in my face. "Caleb I am absolutely fine, now," I mutter the last part under my breath.

"Tobias we will be leaving now," Marcus says deadly calm. His voice makes me shiver and goosebumps gather on my arm. When I look at Tobias he is blushing a furious red and staring at the ground thoughtfully. Huh? I let go of the thought when he leaves. I slowly sit up and see Natalie looking at me with concerned written all over her face. I give her a 'what' look and she says, "Did he see you shift?"

"He may or may not have," I mutter. Natalie looks disappointed at my answer.

"Tris when you go to school tomorrow you have to tell him not to tell anyone," I nod my head in understanding and Natalie's eyes soften. "Mum, Tobias, he is being abused by Marcus," Caleb says outfox no where. "Caleb what have we said about reading other peoples minds, especially guests but unfortunately there is not much we can do about that, and between all of us I don't really like Marcus," Andrew says. We all nod in agreement.

I am handed a towel by Andrew and we walk inside. "I am going to bed," I say to no one in particular. I stalk upstairs and enter. I place the towel on the vanity. And strip my wet clothes for the second time tonight. What is it with me and landing in pools fully clothed. I get in the shower for the second time tonight. I wash myself and hop out. I dry myself and look I look in the wardrobe for some pyjamas. I find a fluffy pair of shorts and a thin singlet.

I turn the aircon on and pull up the sheets to my bed. I climb in and the confines is overwhelming and I fall into a dream world.

 **Four's POV**

I see Tris in front of me. Her wet hair sprawled around her head like a halo. Bits of mascara flicking around her eyes. Her face pale from the lack of air and the lipstick and blush washed away from her unique face. I realise that everyone one is frozen in front of the scene so I have to take action. I give her mouth to mouth and compressions **( I don't actually know how this is meant to works so yeah).** She seems to stir a bit and goes to take a breath but ends up spluttering and coughing. I look at her worriedly as she takes deep breaths probably trying to get her breathing back to normal.

Suddenly I am pushed to the ground and Caleb takes my place in front of the angel, Tris. Cut it out Tobias she does not like you so start getting over her! Don't let her know these feelings! "Tris! Tris are you okay?" Caleb shouts in her face. "Caleb I am absolutely fine," she says but I hear her mutter something else but it comes out a mix of words from where I am.

I straw at the ground blushing. I can't believe that' stone closest to a kiss I will ever get with Tris. I wish I secretly kissed her while she was unconscious. I think about this for awhile and my blush just keeps getting redder and redder. "Tobias we will be leaving now," Marcus says in a hauntingly calm tone. This can only mean one thing. More beltings. I slowly walk towards him and flinch as he grabs my arm harshly. When we get to the car he slaps me and pushes me in the car as if I'm a criminal.

The drive is long and silent. Marcus seems to be fuming in a way could plotting how to hurt me. "How did the girl fall in the pool," he asks. Oh no. He would take her and use her to his advantage if I told him. I can't let that happen it is just unfair. "She was walking backwards and just fell in maybe hit her head on something," I say in my most monotone voice possible.

We pull up at my house and I walk slowly to the door behind Marcus. He opens the door and instantly snakes his belt away from his waist. Once again instinct takes over and my screams are heard to no one because of the house being soundproof and the just cause me more pain. After hours of abuse, punching, kicking, the belt etc. I was locked in the tiny, upstairs cupboard which is causing me to freak out because of claustrophobia.

When I realise that I never will get to sleep from the size and heat of the room also the smell of drying blood and the pain of forming bruises. I just stare at the ceiling and imagine the possible futures Tris and I could have. Wait, what!?

 **Hey hope you liked this chapter. So Tris lived. YAY! It was probably pretty obvious. BTW I won't be able to post for the next two days cause my BFF is having her annual Birthday sleepover with me and our friends. Her birthday is actually on the twenty third though but we always have it after New Years. Thank you for understanding I hope. Love ya!**

 **\- Katris Everprior**


	13. Chapter 13

**hello my readers I am back. Here is the chapter. All rights go to Veronica Roth!**

 **Tris' POV**

I wake up to black widow playing by Iggy Azalea. I lay in bed and sing along for a bit. I eventually get up and turn the music from my phone off. I scroll through the messages. Actually I scroll through nothing. I place my phone down and make my bed.

When that's done I head into the bathroom. I strip and hop in the shower. I wash myself in record time and hop out. I dry myself and walk across the room to the wardrobe. I look through my closet for a suitable outfit. I grab matching underwear, I grab a black singlet, short denim pants, a thin purple sweater and some black pumps with gold glitter. I walk out and over to the vanity and brush my hair out. It is still slightly damp but that's okay. I tie it back in a neat waterfall braid. I put on little mascara and a little lip balm. I approve.

I walk downstairs and grab a muffin. "Mornin' Trissy," Caleb says looking up from a text book. "Morning Caleb ," I say shoving my face full of muffin. Caleb laughs at that and looks back at his text book. It''s only seven thirty but I need to get to school early if I want to stop Tobias from blabbing about me And my shifted form. I roam upstairs and enter my room. I brush my teeth and grab my bag. I stuff my phone in and anything else lying around the room that I need. I slip the necklace on.

I sprint downstairs and stop at the bottom the catch my breath. "Why are you in such a hurry?" Caleb asks confusedly. "Must... Get to... School...stop Tobias...talking about...me," I pant and wheeze. "Oh, okay whatever," he says turning back to his book. I roll my eyes and jog out the door.

I prepare are to sprint again, probably not the best idea. I start sprinting again and arrive at school in three minutes. Wow! I push the doors open and a bunch of stares come my way. I storm through the building to an oblivious Tobias. I grab him by the collar and drag him away to a hallway that was empty. He gives me a bewildered look. "Listen, what you saw last night you can't tell a single soul or I will personally hunt you down and rip out your heart," I threaten. That was a bit over the top. "Okay, okay on one condition," he says trying to get the best out of this. "What," I say grumpily. "You have to call me Four not Tobias," he says blankly.

I guess I can work with that. I nod and we shake hands before he storms right out of the hallway. "Tris!" Someone shouts from across the hall.i turn and see...

 **Four's POV**

I hear the front door slam shut that I recognise as the alarm clock saying I am free from the cupboard. I creep up to my room tiredly. I slip on a black t shirt and blue denim jeans. I slip on my black vans and walk downstairs to the kitchen. I grab a apple and my bag from the counter. Tris keeps coming to mind since last night. How did she change into a wolf.

I eventually forget about it as I hop into my truck. I drive to school singing along to whatever songs play. I park my car and walk into school. The group are gathered around our lockers. "Sup peoples," I shout over to the group. I get a bunch of forms of hi. We talk for a while about random stuff. When I am about to tell them about Tris. I feel a hand lock around my collar and drag me over to a empty hallway.

i give my capture a bewildered look because my capture is Tris! "Listen, what you saw last night you can' trellis a single soul or I will personally hunt you down and rip out your heart," she threatens. Wow that was a bit harsh but it must be very important better use it to my advantage. "Okay, okay on one condition," I say slyly. "What," she grumbles. "You have to call me Four not Tobias," I say not wanting people to know my name. She nods and we shake on it before I blow that Popsicle stand. When I get back to the hang they all look at me weirdly.

I shake my head as if to say 'not telling' then we just continue with our previous conversation.

 **Hey, hope you liked this chapter. If you got the disney descendants reference good on you. If not that's ok but sad. So love ya!**

 **\- Katris Everprior**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola guys! This chapter would have been up yesterday but I was messing around and accidentally deleted the entire chapter.**

 **Annabeth Jackson: I agree there son was so ugly and extremely cruel!**

 **All rights go to Veronica Roth!**

 **Tris POV**

Lynn. Finally a friend to talk to! "Hey Lynn, What's up!" I shout back. She smiles and runs all the way up to me. "No school today!" She screams. I am shocked and... Excited!? "What, Why, Huh! It's like the second day of school! I scream. "Yeah I know but let me tell. You the story. So me and Shaunna had walked into school like ten minutes ago and I was trying to get her attention cause she had to pick up Hector this afternoon. Then some Candor High kid slammed the doors shut and all the lights went off. Surprisingly Shaunna pulled me close to her and made sure no one touched me, which was weird cause she is usually never talking to me. Then we heard feet shuffling and some one screamed and there was a loud thud. The lights turned back on Edward, the star hockey player that whipped Candor High, was lying on the ground with a butter knife stuck in his eye!" She speaks so quickly it's hard to understand what she is saying. Though I knew exactly what she had said. This is scary what if the kid is still here? What if Caleb is his next victim? What if Lynn is his next victim? What if I'm his next victim? I don't want to scare Lynn with my thoughts so I say something incredibly stupid, "Well are we leaving this hell hole or not." Stupid, stupid, stupid but the next thing I know Lynn is dragging me out of the school.

We we sprint back to my house and slam the door open like I am a superhero saving someone from something. Caleb and a group of startled nerds look up. Lynn sees their faces and she cracks laughing. Eventually I join her and soon the hole room is filled with sound of laughter. Soon we hear someone clear their throat. We all look up and see Natalie looking down at us like she caught us stealing cookies. She has obviously met Caleb's friends before because they greet her with hello Natalie or . "Tris who is this? She asks kindly. "Natalie this is Lynn my friend," I say hoping she will like Lynn. She smiles warmly at Lynn. "Well hello Lynn I am Natalie Tris' mum nice to meet," she pauses to shake Lynn's hand then says, "Tris you know you can call me Mum." I smile at her and nod my head. Lynn and I walk hand in hand up the stairs and Mum shouts," Tris be careful no slip ups!"

Lynn looks confused and I just shrug but I know what she means and I really don't want to tell Lynn... Yet. We reach my room and I drop my bag on the ground and flop down on the bed. Moments later I am joined by Lynn. I turn and look at her and smile she looks at me and smiles back. "So how about we do all of our Homework then go shopping?" She asks. "Cool let's get started," I say. We stand up and grab our bags, then take all of our books out and spread them across the floor. I grab my phone and plug it into a speaker I found. I crank up the song Titanium by David Guetta. Lynn and I lay on the ground and take out our Homework and get started. After two and a half hours later we are finished our homework and signed our artwork.

Just as we are finished signing our artwork Caleb peeps his head through the door. I look at him and he smiles. "Hey I am guessing you are going shopping so maybe you could pick up your desk and grab some stuff for it. Anyway here are some keys for the car we got you," he says throwing me the keys. When I see the keys I am so excited. Just before he closes the door I shout, "Thankyou Caleb!" The door shuts and I hear a muffled laugh. I look at Lynn and she points too our outfits. I understand. We can not wear this to the shops we would look like hippies.

We enter the closet and start to pick our outfits. I change into a black and white polka dot crop top with tight black skinny jeans and white platform stilettos. I change my lip balm to blood red lipstick. Lynn was wearing a baggy green shirt and loose, ripped jeans. Now she is wearing a red singlet with a black broken arrow pattern and she tucked her shirt into blue high wasted shorts. She put on a pair of red platform stilettos and the same lipstick. We each grab a bag I grab a black leather bag and put my phone and money in it. Lynn grabs a white fluffy bag and puts her money and phone in there. We nod and strut out of my room. We walk downstairs and walk past the group where they are playing an intense game of canasta.

"Hey Caleb where do I pick up the desk?" I ask. "Well next to a shoe shop called shoes galore there is a shop on the left called wood works where we bought the desk but they had to put it on hold so they could build it. Don't worry it is already paid for too," he says consent rating on canasta. "Thanks Caleb," I shout exiting the house and entering the garage. Lynn and I are astonished at all these cars I can't wait to find out which one is mine. I take out the keys and click the unlock button. The car at the very end blinks it's lights. A sleek cherry red convertible with white racing stripes on the left side of the car covering the hood and the boot and it has Tris written in swirly twirly black letters.

I instantly jump in the car and start it. A few seconds later I am joined by Lynn who pushes the roof button and the roof folds back. We both chuck our bags in the bag and cheer as I pull out of the driveway. We crank the music and sing no screech along to Break the Rules by Charli XCX. We arrive at the mall. I grab my bag from the back and press the roof button. We both hop out and I lock the car. We walk in the doors and are hit by the refreshing aircon. We smile and walk away from the doors and we collect a bunch of desiring stares.

We walk around for a bit and I buy a new dress it has long sleeves and has the entire top calve red in red lace until half way through my stomach then it becomes a silk red until about mid thigh. It is a bit short but I like it. I also get a skin coloured top and red heels to go with it. I also get red nail polish and a gold nail polish pen and a clear top coat. That is all I get in clothes wise but Lynn gets a bunch of stuff. Though she got a matching dress to mine but in black with black heels.

We just entered tech town so I could buy a laptop and some other stuff. I grabbed a high quality laptop and am now looking at some cool night vision glasses to get Caleb. When I turn around with the boxes for my stuff I crash into something hard. I fall back and land on my butt. I quickly grabbed my stuff so it didn't get stepped on. I see an out stretched hand and grab it. The person pulls me off the ground and I look up an see Four!?

 **Four's POV**

I see Shaunna and her sister Lynn walking over to us. Lynn seems to be trying to get Shaunna's attention about their brother Hector. Suddenly the doors snap shut and a Candor High Kid, Peter to be exact, walks to the centre of the hallway and then the room goes black. I see movement next to Shaunna and can make out that she has grabbed her sister and is clutching her closely. Then I hear feet shuffling, a scream and a loud thud. The lights flashed back on and Edward had a butter knife stuck in his eye. Suddenly teachers filled the room and everyone was freaking out. Over the loud speaker I heard The principal, say that there was no school today and we were free to go until tomorrow. Everyone but Edward cheers but they fade out when the remember why.

I see Lynn run too the hall Tris was in. Probably to tell her. Soon the two girls are sprinting past us screaming their heads off. We hop in our cars and drive to the mall. Soon enough we are there. Unfortunately the girls make us watch them go shopping for dresses and judge them. Soon the girls want to got to tech town for some reason but I am actually happy with their decision because I wanted to buy some night vision glasses.

We walk there and I head straight to the glasses where I see a short sexy blonde looking at the glasses. Wow she looks so hot! I walk over there hoping to catch her name and number but just as I get there she turns around and walks into me. She drops everything she was holding and lands on her butt. She quickly gathers her stuff and I extend my hand to help her up. She takes it and I help her up. This is it the moment when she instantly falls for me cause of my good looks. She looks up and... TRIS!?

 **Hope you liked this chapter it took a while to remember everything I wrote before! So I am excited to have it finished!**

 **\- Katris Everprior**


	15. Chapter 15

**This is my next chapter for you aka chapter fifteen! I really love all of the people that are reviewing it makes my heart swell! All rights go to Veronica Roth!**

 **Tris POV**

I jerk my hand away from him and look at him in disgust while he just looks shocked. "What the hell do you want from me are you stalking me or something just leave me alone and STOP following me everywhere I go!" I scream in his face. I storm right past him and over to the counter and Lynn joins me with her Laptop and a tablet. Then I look at the tablet. So shiny and probably easy to carry around instead of a laptop. I search around but there aren't anymore so instead I grab an iPad mini and a set of purple headphones. I place them next to my other stuff and pay with Lynn. I walk out an see stares coming from people that head my shouts and screams. I just poke my tongue out at them and stalk off with Lynn.

We walk down to the little milkshake bar and we both get crunchie flavoured milkshakes and sit in a cosy booth opposite each other. "So Lynn, I was wondering if you wanted to have a sleepover at my place tonight and you can borrow some clothes for tomorrow," I say sipping my drink. She nods insanely "I just have to ask my Mum," she says. She pulls out her phone and waits a moment holding the phone to her ear. "Hey Mum... I am at a milkshake bar with my friend Tris... Yes, so can I stay over at Tris' place tonight... Please I promise I won't ditch school... Yay Thankyou mum... Okay love you too," she hangs up and nods at me. I smile and remember she said something about a party hosted by Zeke I should ask her who that is.

"Hey Lynn," she looks up at me, "you know the kid named Zeke who is that?" Her smile falters and she starts frowning. I give her a questioning look and she takes a deep breath. "You know the boy you slapped," I instantly gulp and nod my head, "Well that's him," she says the last part quietly. I am not going, nope, never ever, ever, ever would I attend or think about a party that involves them. Lynn reads my expression. "Please Tris, please I need to go with someone because bad things happen at those parties please," she begs. I sigh she is my friend I can't let her down and what if something happens and she gets hurt her sister might not help even if she is there. I think about it a bit longer. If I go there is a high chance I will knock into one if them. Though i still might get away with it and it will be fun. "Fine I will go but as soon as we are done whatever we will be doing we are leaving," I say sternly. She nods her head happily.

We continue our shopping a bit longer. I got some more nail polish ; black, white, pink, purple and yellow I also get these colours in nail polish pen. When we are done with clothes shopping we drop in at the bookstore so I can by some books. I buy two series the divergent series and the Hunger games series. I can't wait to read them. We quickly go back to my car and place our shopping in the boot. We scurry back into the shops so we can go get the desk. We walk in and ask for the desk under the name Prior. The man nods and goes back inside his little workshop. He pulls out a beautiful hardwood desk with golden twirls painted all over it. Behind it is a matching chair. Cool! Lynn and I half carry half drag the desk ad chair to my car.

We place it in the car and drive off. Once again we sing along to music this time it's Cool Kids by Echosmith. I wish I were a cool kid bit I am happy with the position I have now. We screech the whole way home and I tap my fingers on the steering wheel as the beat plays. We speed into my Garage and we jump out I grab all my bags and Lynn grabs hers. We take them upstairs and place them on the bed. We run back downstairs and grab the desk and chair. Once again we half carry half drag them upstairs which is way harder then across marble floor..

We enter my room and drag the desk over to an empty corner and put the chair in it's spot. I unwrap my electronics and books and place them neatly one my desk. I'll deal with them later. I turn back to Lynn and she is holding two... Colouring. Books? "Lynn why are you holding colouring books," I question.

"Because Colouring is enjoyable."

 **Four's POV**

She jerks her hand away and looks at me with disgust while I stare at her with shock. "What the hell do you want from me are you stalking me or something just leave me alone and STOP following me everywhere I go!" She screams and shouts. I stand the frozen with shock as she pushes past me to the counter with Lynn. When she reaches the counter she turns around and grabs and iPad mini and some headphones. She then pats for them. When she walks out everyone is staring at her so she pokes her Tongue at us.

I don't want to spend any longer in the shops with her prescence lingering on my hand. I turn to Zeke "Dude I can't stay here any longer,"I say and then run out of the shop before he can change my mind. I get to my truck and start the engine. I notice a cherry red convertible in the parking space next to mine. I drive home and park my car when I walk in quietly no one appears to be hear so I turn the TV on and watch whatever this show about witches is.

 **Hope you liked this chapter! I have nothing else to say so love ya!**

 **\- Katris Everprior**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey, sorry for not updating I tried but my iPad kept freezing then deleting all the work I had written! So anyways thanks for all the reviews follows and favourites I love em! If you have any ideas feel free to tell me and I will add them!** **All rights got to Veronica Roth!**

 **Tris POV**

I lift my hand off the page and shake it out from an insane amount of colouring. I can't do anymore 1 my hand is excruciatingly sore and 2 I ran out of pages. I look at Lynn and she has the same look plastered on her face, boredom. At first it was fun, we would chat and show each other our art but then it just got really boring. "How about we have a fashion show," her face lights up as she says this. I arch an eyebrow at her and she pleads with an adorable puppy face. I shake my head and say, "fine but we don't have a judge. "I have an idea," she says slyly. I frown, this can't be good. I gulp and she continues, "Okay I have a feeling you won't like this, you see my sister is a fashionista and so are her to friends they can judge us." My eyes widen and I raise my hand "Nope, no, no, no, never, nup and I am out." I prepare to leave but am held back by Lynn.

"Please Tris, it will just be the girls, they aren't that bad, I would really appreciate it, I will tie you down to the bed," she begs and threatens. I let out a long groan, "Fine but this will never happen again and it's only for you and a one time thing okay." She screams and jumps up and down on the spit. I love seeing her happy but I think she burst my eardrums. I place my hands on her shoulders down firmly and keep her feet planted on the ground. "Quiet," I say briskly. She nods but can't hold back an excited grin. "I am gonna call them," she says sitting on my bed with her phone. She starts her conversation and I just sit in my chair starting to read The Hunger Games. I read page 1-5 when Lynn gets off the phone. I look at her and she says, "They will be here in 1 minute." I give her a questioning look. "They were all at Christina's house and she lives just down the street," she explains. As said a minute later the doorbell. I rush to the door to let them in because if Caleb and them collide all hell will break loose.

When I get the door Christina goes to say something but I put a hand over her mouth. I put a finger over my mouth to signal silence. They look so bewildered it's funny. I motion for them to follow me and they reluctantly agree. Luckily we get past Caleb and the one nerd that is left and up to my room unnoticed. A shut the door and turn to look at the three girls. I assume the one that looks more like Lynn is Shaunna but I don't know who the other girls are. "Tris this is Shaunna, Marlene and of course Christina," she says pointing at them even though I know who Christina is she points to her but I guess Lynn doesn't know. I nod in response. "So your the famous Tris hey," Marlene says eyeing me. Famous?

The notice my reaction and explain. "One you were the first person ever to stand up to Four so the whole school is talking about you, two we have a feeling Four likes you because he stares at you longingly and three your necklace is also the talk of the school speaking of that necklace let us we it," Shaunna says as I stand in shock. When I see their eyes spot my necklace and their feet shuffle over to it. I leap and snatch it off the vanity and tie it around my neck. They glare at me but I prefer that then them touching my stuff. "So are we doing the fashion show or not," I grumble giving them an irritated look **(if you have seen catching fire I imagined it to look like Katniss' face when Johanna Mason had her dress unzipped by Peeta)** They all nod and sit on my bed while me and Lynn walk into the cupboard. "Okay first style is red carpet," Christina shouts. Me and Lynn start looking through my dresses. We decided we wouldn't do make up because our faces would get red and sore from constantly having to rub makeup off. I find a floor length black dress. It cuts low into my back and has a deep v-neck. The bottom has white lace at the edges. I grab a pair of black stilettos and large hoop earrings. I also slip on a gold shiny belt. I look at Lynn who has a short blue dress with a bright yellow necklace and matching earrings and blue flats.

Lynn exits first and struts over to the girls and poses they pretend to take pictures and ask questions. Maybe they aren't as bad as I thought but the same thing happened with Four and I was definitely wrong about him being good. Then I notice something peculiar. Christina's nail Polish has changed from a rosy pink to a blinding yellow. Could it be? No! But what if she is struggling? Before my mind can catch up to my body I am dragging Christina into the closet. I look at her nails again and they are lime green. Suspicions confirmed! "Nails changing colour, your a shapeshifter," I practically scream. She looks like she saw a ghost, I know how that feels. "Listen Can you keep a secret?" I ask she nods stiffly. "I am one too, a shapeshifter," I say barely above a whisper. She nods and a smile breaks onto her face. She wraps in a hug. "Thank god I knew I wasn't the only one I am always nervous that someone would notice and take me to a zoo or something," she for some reason cries about this. "Hey, when I started my eyes changed colour which might I add is way more noticeable," I laugh and she laughs with me.

"Here," I hand her my necklace and her face lights up with a smile breaking onto her face,"it will conceal all mishaps until you can control it." She hugs me again and hooks it on her neck. I smile and tell her,"Tomorrow arvy come over to my house and we can work on you power."

"You and Lynn are welcome to sit at our table anytime you like," she says joyfully. When we exit all the girls look bored of playing... Duck Duck Goose? "Finally, we are going now," Shaunna complains. We all say our goodbyes and I am surprised nobody noticed that Christina was wearing my necklace. They leave and Lynn looks a bit glum. "What's wrong?" I ask. "We never finished the fashion show," she says sulkily. This may be rude but I just laugh at her comment.

 **Hey so I hoped you liked it! The Second shapeshifter has been uncovered! Wooooo!**

 **\- Katris Everprior**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone thanks for the reviews! This is the next chapter yeah! All rights go to Veronica Roth!**

 **Tris POV**

When I am done laughing I stand up straight and my throat hurts from crazily laughing. We start to head up to my room and I ask Lynn, "Why did you shave your hair?" She looks slightly pale and says, "Later." Weird. We enter my room and just sit around talking. After a paise I look at Lynn and she looks deep in thought. "Hey Christina said we can sit with her at lunch if you want, but I will only talk to you Christina and Maybe Shaunna and Marlene," I still haven't gotten over my grudge but these people are turning out to be nice, well the girls so far. "Okay, I really need to have a better connection with my sister anyway," she says still deep in thought. "I am going to order some pizza for our dinner Kay," I say exiting the room. I wonder what she is thinking about? I get downstairs and see Mum reading on the couch. I take a seat next to her and ask, "Mum can we have pizza for dinner." She looks at me and smiles. She nods her head and says, "Yes but why did the Christina girl walk out of this house with the special necklace on." Her face becomes more serious. I explain everything from the start and she understands.

I grab the landline and dial dominos. I order a cheese pizza and a meat lovers pizza. When that's done I go back up to the room and see Lynn with her nose in The Hunger Games. I clear my throat and she looks up. She puts the book on the floor. "Want to do our nails?" She asks. I nod my head and grab all the nail stuff and spread it all out. I grab the black polish and paint all my nails black while Lynn paints hers pink. I grab the gold nail pen and draw flames coming up from the bottom of my finger nail. I smile and watch Lynn while I wait for them to dry she has the purple nail polish pen and is drawing a detailed flower on each of her nails. When they dry I paint with clear top coat. When we are done Mum shouts, "Pizza's here!"

Lynn and I race each other down to the smell of PIZZA! Lynn and I each grab a box and race up to our room. We put the pizza on the floor and laugh at the look mum had on her face it was as if the pizza had just disappeared. When we finally calm down we eat the warm pizza. After our delicious dinner we decide riser up my laptop. After an hour of screaming typing and frustration we have set up my laptop. We watch a bunch of cat videos on YouTube until we get tired. I put my laptop on the desk switch off the light and get in bed with Lynn.

 **Sorry for the short chapter! I couldn't think of anything else so I will have a very long chapter tomorrow to make up for it! Do not kill me!**

 **-Katris Everprior**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys here is the chapter! I'm really tired so sorry if there are any mistakes that are insanely obvious. All rights go to Veronica Roth!**

 **Tris POV**

I slowly let my eyes flutter open. I look and see Lynn sleeping next to me. She looks so at peace. I look around the room and see a large cardboard box on top of the vanity. I slowly shift out of bed careful not to wake Lynn. Once I am out of bed I scramble out of bed and over to the box. There is a note on the top of the box. 'For you and any other shape shifters you find' I can tell the note is from Mum. I lift the lid of the box up and see a whole section of necklaces and leather band with the diamond in them. I grab one and lock it around my neck. I can already feel the power coating my body in protection. I let a small smirk grow onto my face. I hear Lynn stirring in the bed so I quickly push the box under the vanity. Lynn sits up and looks at me sincerely. "Tris I am now going to tell you why my head is _shaved,_ " she says shaved like it's a lie. I nod in understanding.

She takes I deep breath before starting. "Well I used to be teased when I started school. People said that I would dye my hair during school time and after school 24/7. I didn't. Even my sister teased me when she joined the group. I was the only one who knew the truth. My hair changed colour because of my mood, because I am a shapeshifter. So I didn't exactly shave it off. I left it but I got this sort of a wig to keep it covered up," she says looking at her lap. Now that she mentioned it I can just see the faint line of her wig. I grab it and peel it off of her head. I throw it to the floor and her hair falls down. It is a deep ivory that hangs by her head. She looks up at me. I stand up silently and walk over to the vanity and drag out the box. I grab one of the crystal necklaces and place it around her neck. Instantly her deep ivory hair becomes a soft brown that cascades down her back. She has a cute fringe as well. The necklace is now a deep ivory.

"Same here with my eyes though," I say and she smiles. "How about we get dressed," she asks. I nod. We get up and walk over to the closet. We start bustling through a bunch of clothes. I end up in a tight blue tank top with a red blazer and tight black skinny jeans. I have a pair of black high tops with gold spikes. I put in a simple pair of diamond studs as well. Lynn has a loose hot pink crop top with the word 'hot' on it. She has a pair of high waisted blue shorts, black heels and diamond studs. We grab our school bags and put our stuff in it Lynn's bag is reasonably heavier because she has to put all her shopping in there too. We approve of our looks and walk downstairs. Mum and Dad aren't here and neither is Caleb, probably at book club or something. I grab a pizza box from the fridge and start eating a slice. So does Lynn. Who doesn't like cold pizza for breakfast!? **(I actually like having cold pizza for breakfast hehehe)** We finish our slices and go back upstairs to brush our teeth.

When we are entirely ready we exit the house and start walking to school. When we enter the hallway of chaos the entire hallway separates for us and in the background I can here Fancy by Iggy Azalea and Charli XCX. Stares come our way from everywhere. It felt like everything was moving in slow motion. Me and Lynn split up to go to our lockers. Unfortunately the group is there but Christina's bright face is a good sign. I arrive at the group and make a move motion with my hands. They do and I go to my locker. I grab whatever I need and put the rest in my locker. I strut off to class after glaring at the boys from the group and smiling at Christina.

The first classes are so boring I hand in my homework and get assigned new home work. The rest off the classes go by in a blur with Christina smiling at me whenever she sees me. Too soon Lunch arrives and I am starting to feel nauseous about sitting with Christina's friends but Lynn said she wanted too and it is clear that she needs to make amends with her sister. For Lynn and her sister. Plus I will keep Christina from telling our secret. When I enter the lunch area I see everyone at the table talking, I might be too late. I go over to the lunch line and pay for what I grabbed.

I slowly walk over to the table nervously. When I get there I hide all emotion and sit next to Lynn. Zeke eyes me suspiciously and I take a large gulp of water. Everyone eats in an awkward silence until mini Zeke says, "Hey how come Lynn, Christina and Tris have the same necklace." Uh-oh!

 **Four's POV**

I feel the house shudder as the front door is slammed shut. I get up and grab my heading straight to the front door. I am already ready because I woke from a nightmare and couldn't get back too sleep so I got ready and pretended to be asleep. I see Marcus' car zoom out of view and I exit the house. Zeke said he would pick my up this morning so I wait for his car to come by. Soon I see the sleek green of his car coming closer and I stand up. The car comes to a stop and I hop in.

the car ride to school is filled with loud music and Uriah's 'singing'. Luckily we arrive at school quickly only because of Zeke's need for speed. I jump out and walk straight in so the brothers don't drag me into any arguments they work up out of thin air. I swear they plan this just to annoy me. I walk in and see the girls and Will talking about two new girls sitting with us today. "They are really sweet and you know one of them," Christina says and the other girls just nod along. "Who are they?" Uriah asks. They just showed up. Just as Marlene was about to answer two girls walked into the building. They are hot as. I see Zeke click Fancy on his iPod as the hot chicks walk in. Unfortunately I recognise one as Tris and a brunette with her, that I don't recognise but looks like a Lynn with hair. They both wear a diamond necklace. Wait wasn't Christina wearing one too!?

The girls split up and make their way to each locker. Tris walks over to us and Christina smiles at her. She makes a move signal with her hands. We all move and she does what she needs to then leaves. Then Christana says, "They are." God no. The bell rings signalling class and we all split up. The teachers just drone on about nothing and I just zone out all class thinking about what Christina said. Soon enough it's Lunch. I walk out to the lunch section of the school. I line up and get my lunch. When I sit at the table I watch as people file in. When I look aback at the table everyone is here and talking except Tris It turns out the brunette is actually Lynn with out her wig thingy and she is quite pretty and looks a lot like Shaunna. Suddenly Tris joins the table and everyone sits in an uncomfortable silence until Uriah blurts out, "How come Lynn, Christina and tris have the same necklace?" I would like to see them get out of this one and not tell the truth.

 **And that's a wrap. Told you it would be longer! Any way Love ya!**

 **-Katris Everprior**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! I am so sorry for not updating I have been really busy! All rights go to Veronica Roth!**

 **Tris POV**

Christina, Lynn and I sit there with worried looks on our faces hoping the others have an idea. "Umm, It's like a badge," Lynn says. "From the place we work at," Christina adds. "Yeah, It's a carpet store called monkey carpets **(not a place i think)** I introduced it to them and now we all work there and the badge is so pretty we decided to wear it," I finish. they all look at us weirdly and we are all hoping they will take the bait. They just drop the topic and talk bout something else but Four is eyeing me strangely. Suspicions confirmed, Stalker. I hope they don't want to go to Toys for Kids, or they will find out it's fake. I don't talk the rest of the lunch but Lynn chatters away and I am worried that I will be sitting here more often then I like but it's nice to see Lynn and Shauna reconnecting. when I am full I just poke some food scraps around on my tray. Finally the bell rings and I am pleased to leave my awkward position. I get up and head to Gym. I head over to the girls change room and change into a grey singlet and black bike pants. I am the first girl out of the change rooms. Coach comes in when everyone is ready and he explains the rules for badminton, then he asks us to get in partners. Lucky for me Christina was in this class so I partnered up with her. We talked as we played which earned a glare from the coach but we didn't care. Christina has a younger sister named rose who she loves dearly and would do anything for her. That's how I feel about Caleb.

After Gym. I head to art and see Lynn at the doorway waiting with the painting. I smirk and she smirks back. We enter and hand our art to Ms. Wu. She looks astonished with our piece. she puts it on a stand with the rest and covers it with a red cloth. We smile and take the same seats as last time. Eventually the whole class has flittered in and we begin. "Okay class, Today you should have all handed in your artwork. So in a moment you will all rise and grab a slip of paper and a pencil, then you will write the name of the artists that painted the art piece that you like the most and represents light and dark," she explains. We all sit until she pulls of the covers. The first one is pretty simple, the canvas is split in half, a sunny day and a dark night, not very creative. The second has a black canvas with a chalky yellow sort of blurred light in the centre. The third is a a white canvas with half of it black landscape, extremely boring. The fourth is another black and white one but it's different, theres a scale in the middle which is split in half one side black one side white then the background colour on the white side is black and white on the black side, then ours and finally a black landscape with a beautiful sunset. What too chose?

I get up and look over the paintings one more time as I grab my slip of paper. I quickly scribble down 'Zeke and Four' which I am not proud but their art piece is really amazing. I place my slip paper in the vote box. I walk back to my seat and am soon joined by a worried, jumpy Lynn. I look at her with concern and ask, "What's wrong?" She looks back at me, her eyes filled with worry. "I am just nervous that no one will like our painting," she blurts out her voice cracking. I lose any worry that she was hurt or something as soon as the words leave her mouth. My eyes soften and I say, "Hey, don't worry we put enough hardworking into it and it will totally pay off, in other words, ours rocks and there is nothing to worry about and if other people don't think so they are blind!" She cracks a small smile and nods. She keeps nodding to herself occasionally as if it's her every twenty second reassurance. "Okay guys, while I add the votes, I want you to draw a feeling that you used to have a lot," Ms. Wu says.

I grab my sketch pad and a pencil. I start with a wide bench. Then I move on to a small framed girl looking into the viewers eyes, the girl is me, I draw a very detailed face. But the eyes are the most detailed. I draw a stormy look in them. Then I start on the rest. I draw people around her but they are all focused on the things around her nobody notices her. The people around her are all blurred. The main focus is on the girl. I grab my watercolours and start splashing colour onto the page. I start on the blurred figures first. When they are done a colour the bench in a soft brown and add light brown strokes. I colour her off the shoulder shirt a peachy orange and her loose shorts a dark purple. I colour her hair a dirty blonde and then move on. I fill in her skin with a light peach. Then her eyes I colour one blue and the other purple but I edge her blue one with purple and speck it with purple as well. I know it is giving away stuff but it could also be interpreted as oddness.

I stare at the picture when I am done and am startled when I hear Ms. Wu's voice, "This is amazing Tris, do you mind if I put it on display?" I think about it for a moment and nod my head in agreement. We tear the page out of my book and she takes it too her desk. I start doodling something random though now I realise it's not something random. I look at the picture. There is a wolverine, me, on top of a startled boy, Four or Tobias, in my backyard with Caleb in the background. I quickly slam the book shut and earn some questioning stares. I am relieved when starts talking, "Okay everyone, all of your art pieces were great, some more than others, but we can't all be displayed in the art hall though it appears two pieces have had an equal amount of votes and ended up both having the most amount of votes so now I present you the final pieces!" She rips the red cloth of too canvases and I am shocked at what I see.

 **Hey so hope you liked the chapter, please vote for the art pieces you think should win! Sorry if you wanted a Four's POV but I am really tired and have more stuff on so you might have to wait on the next chapter. Love ya! Kisses! That just seems weird.**

 **-Katris Everprior**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys here is the chapter I promised they will mostly be on Sundays because it is easier to squeeze it in then but if I have a great idea that will fill two chapters and am free then you will get two chapters! All rights go to Veronica Roth!**

 **Tris POV**

The first painting that catches my eye is the black one with the chalky light in the centre, Zeke and Four's, then OUR PAINTING! I turn to Lynn and it looks as if her face could break from smiling. "Well done Zeke Four, Tris Lynn your paintings are truly spectacular you hold be proud of your artistic work and I will be hanging these up I the display gallery for everyone to see," Ms. Wu says smiling proudly. The class starts clapping poorly, okay not everyone's art was going to be hung up but show some respect. Lynn didn't care she just sat there with a smug grin on her face. The bell rung just then and Lynn and I rushed out to the front gates waiting for Christina, who didn't have free period. Lynn and I started playing chopsticks to pass the time. I had to teach Lynn at first because she had never heard of it. We used to play it in the orphanage all the time. I won most of the games but I had played it more often and was the Queen of Chopsticks in the twitched in the bushes and our heads turned that way.

We looked over the hedge and saw a rabbit. Huh? Lynn picked it up and stroked it my eyes went wide with fear. I was allergic to rabbits. "Lynn, Lynn oh, put it back please don't let it touch me I'm allergic!" I screeched the words combing together in a blur but she got the gist. She threw the rabbit into the thorny bush. I heard a cry come for the rabbit but it sounded human. "Sorry, Tris I didn't realise you were allergic, I wouldn't have picked it up, sorry," Lynn says stepping on her toes, hard, as punishment. Then the bell rung that moment. Christina came rushing out of the building. I waved at her and she smiled and said, "Hey guys, I'm letting the other girls take my care home so I would appreciate it if you could drop me home." I laugh and say, "Yes." We start the short walk to my house, our conversation drowning out the faint thumps of feet behind us.

We arrive at my house and I lock the door behind us, just in case. The others just stood in the centre of the room waiting for instructions. I laugh, throwing my head back, then say, "Follow me." I wave them over to the wall and place my hand in the centre and the door opens to the elevator. I step in and they follow. The door opens again and we step out to the large training room. I smirk and walk over to the yoga mats, hearing gasps behind me.

 **Four's POV**

I don't pay much attention in art I hear everything and do what I'm told and note that our painting won, but my mind was focused on Tris, Lynn and Christina they are up to something. How will I find out? Follow them to where ever they may go. Aims. Find out what there doing and don't let Tris see me otherwise I will be called a stalker, and it will actually be the truth. Not soon enough the bell rings and I see the girls run out to the gates. If I want to follow them I'm gonna have to ditch, which will earn a lashing but hey I am stubborn enough to do this. I take a longer path that will teach the destination and I hide behind a bush. The girls don't make any sound and I wonder if they are still there.

I shift the slightest bit but it rustles the bush and the girls feet shuffle forward. I start to panic when an image enters. Y head tris in a wolf form maybe I could change like that, stupid but worth a shot. I focus on an image of a bunny and just keep that image in my head. Suddenly I pair of warm hands wrap around my body. I look up and see Lynn stroking me. I look over at Tris and her eyes go wide with fear. "Lynn, Lynn oh, put it back please don't let it touch me I'm allergic!" She screeches. Lynn throws me and I start plummeting toward the bush. I lose focus of the rabbit image when the hooks of the rose thorns scrape my skin and I let out a small cry of pain.

Soon I hear another pair of footsteps and then all three drift away. I get out and creep behind them. I think Tris notices because she looks very uneasy. I follow them all the way to the house. Once inside I hear the creak of an elevator and their feet shuffle away. I go to open the door but it's locked. What to do?

 **Hey guys hope you liked it. What do you think Four's going to do? Next chapter is the training and Four's mysterious break in! Read to find out more!**

 **-Katris Everprior**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey huys sorry for not updating in a while, I just got really stumped last time I tried to write and then it sorted drifted from my mind. Sorry! Ok, my birthday is around this time and if you can guess the right date you can create a character for the story. I hope that makes up for it. All rights go to Veronica Roth.**

Tris POV

I take a seat on one of the yoga mats and motion for the gaping girls to join me. They take a seat on the mats in front of me. "Okay girls you are going to start the same way I did. Thrown into the deep end. Though I hope you aren't literally going to land in the pool like I did,"I say. At this there faces go pale. I let out a small laugh. "so, let's start with something simple, focus your mind on the image of an animal," I tell them. I watch closely as both of them focus their minds on their animal. I watch Christina's body turn darker and fur grow. Her nose becomes longer and her limbs thin and she gets down on all fours. Soon enough standing before me is a bueatiful chocolate labrador. She pants and intently watches Lynn. I watch as Lynn's body changes. Her skin turns orange and white. She grows fur and her ears shift to the top of her head and grow pointy. That was creepy. Suddenly a marvelous ginger cat sits before me. I smile and then it fades as I hear a soft bark then a soft pur then a loud panicked bark and a loud panicked pur. They start running around the room in a loud clatter.

So this was me hey? Well now I have to stop this and I know the perfect way. My turn to shift. I leap into my wolverine and shake away my weak human senses to unleash my great wolf senses. I give a low growl that rumbles the room and slowly turns into a great bark. Christina and Lynn turn in fright. I see in their eyes a beast. Bigger than a normal wolf, partly because I am human. Suddenly Christina's voice is in my head saying 'Tris it's okay when we are in a shifted form we can communicate through thought'. I give out a barky laugh and think 'Well I think you should get back to your original forms by thinking about them'. They nod the animal heads and I watch them. They are soon in their human forms. Then I hear it a deep voice in my head that wasn't there before.

'Hello Beatrice, miss me?' I freeze and answer 'Not at all, Tobias' I sense him freeze through thought. I hear a deep rumble from behind me and see a large brown wolf. He is brown and I am a snowy white. I let out my own growl and we start circling eachother. We both take a jab and a gruesome fight begins. A few minutes into the fight I notice two more minds connect. I back away and end in between a golden coloured wolverine, Lynn, and a dark chocolate wolverine, Christina. We all growl in sync and Tobias realises he's out numbered. He whimpers and sprints the other direction. We all run after him in hot pursuit. We follow him outside through a hole in the wall, I didn't notice, and run through a waterfall. We swim across the lake, surprisingly fast, and sprint into the woods tracking his scent into the woods. We chased him as far as we could but he shifted with a group of hikers and we lost his scent. We ran home and Christina apparently had some news she forgot to tell us. We ran back throught the hole and morphed back to normal though we were wet so we decided just to swim with our clothes on.

We were wading in the pool happily when Christina says, "Guys, Shauna and Marlene can shift too." She says it so casually it's hard to believe she even meant it. Before we could reply the sound of thunderous footsteps were coming from the hallway above us. "Fish," I whisper before I shift. I look around my watery scene and see two multicoloured fish just across from me. We didn't say anything in our minds so we could focus on our two tasks. Staying a fish and the sound. Slowly the sound faded away and reappeared in the place of the battle ground. We listen intently to the conversation. "Did you check the place? Too high. Uriah. "Yes dumbo," Too low. Zeke. "Okay then, grab a wrist band a put on before anyone sees us," Too nervous. Will. What are they doing in my house? Especially down here? "Boys show me what you got, Wolf," Four says happlily.

I feel all of their minds connect with us. Crap. 'They're here guys' Uriah thinks. 'Uriah SHUT UP!' Zeke thinks/shouts. 'We're all in one mind boys, silence' Christina thinks. 'Okay guys let's sort this situation out when we are out of water' I think leaping out of the water morphing to human then to wolverine and finally landing on land with a low snarl.

Four POV

There needs to be another way in the house. The elevator lead down. Then that is where I am going. I head down to the forest and to the crystal lake. Pondering over what I should do. That's when I here the sounds of barking and purring echohing from the wall beside me. I shift so I can crawl behind the waterfall where I find a hole big enough for a full grown man to crawl through. I peerf through and see the sight of Tris, a chocolate labrador and a ginger cat all running around the room insanely. I crawl throuigh to the edge and watch the show gleefully. Suddenly Tris' body explodes and morphs into a snowy wolverine. She growls at them and they have some sort of mind linked conversation.

The girls shift back to human and I take that as my opportunnity. I walk out and explode into a brown wolf of my own. I think 'Hello Beatrice, miss me' wow I am learning more just by observing. She freezes and replies 'Not at all, Tobias' now it's my turn to freeze. We start circling eachother growling fiercely. Then we brake into a furioucious fight. After a few minutes into the fight Tris starts backing away and I feel triumphant only to notice the two extra minds and the large wolves next to Tris. I whimper in defeat and sprint out the hole. I can fell the presence as they pursue me. I just continue running until I see a group of hikers and get near enough to morph with out notice. As soon as I am human I mingle with the other blokes praying that three snarling wolverines won't jump out and attack us. When I trust that they won't attack I sprint to the main roads. I take a taxi straight to Zeke and Uriah's house. When I enter I see Will, Zeke and Uriah playing video games.

I grab their attention and explain everything. From the dinner to the addition to the group to now. I tell them my orders which are find some of the diamonds that the girls have which seem to bsorb emotion that could show during school. We go straight to the house. Uriah and Will sneak in to find the jewellery and Zeke and I wait for them. When they come out I lead them into the underground room. The girls aren't there so we enter freely. Uriah places the box on the ground carefully and we look in.

"Did you check the place?" Uriah's voice pitches an octave higher than normal. "Yes dumbo," Zeke says his voice pitching an octave lower than normal. "Okay then, grab a wrist band and put it on before anyone sees us," says Will nervously. We each grab a leather band with a diamond in the middle. I feel slightly uncomfortable with stealing things but it's for the greater good. "Okay boys show me what you got, Wolf," I say loudely. They all morph slowly and I remember the first time I found out that they could morph.

 _**Flashback**_

 _We are all standing in Zeke's basement or den. Uriah and Him were arguing over something stupid. Uriah says that his dog, Smasher, is better than Zeke's dog, Ripper. They are both the same, Two German Shepards, that both love ripping and smashing things. Right then and there both the boys became there dog as they were naming the physical qualities. Then Will started laughing like a pig and became a pig._

 _**Flashback**_

I morph into my wolf to see why they are all clamming together. Once I am morphed I hear three other minds but there feels like a watery barrier between us. 'Guys, they're here with us' Uriah thinks. Idiot. 'Uriah SHUT UP!' Zeke thinks/shouts. 'We're all in one mind boys silence' Christina hisses through her mind. 'Okay boys let's work this out when we are out of water' her voice comes out like silk through her mind. Stop thinking like that. Suddenly a small fish leaps out of the water morphs to Tris and when she lands she is her snowy white wolverine. With a snarl escaping her mouth and baring her teeth.

 **SO how did you like the chapter? Anyway, yesterday I went to the reef and I was wearing an orange swimsuit. I was snorkling around a sand bank and there was this silver fish and I was stroking it, when suddenly it started attacking me. It was so scary, I was screaming my head off. So that was just a random story, but I got really sunburnt from the trip.**

 **-Katris Everprior**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys I know I updated just yesterday and I am updating again, you know what you're pretty happy about this, I just wanted to continue writing more because my head is filled with ideas. It was like I couldn't think of anything at first and then a few weeks later I get this massive brain wave and have so many ideas and I can't stop writing. Weird! Thanks to the guest who suggested some of the ideas for this story, you know who you are. All rights go to Veronica Roth!**

 **Tris POV**

My snarl echoes through the room loud and bold. There is a long glare off until we hear voices above us. "Christina, we know you're here," Marlene says. They can help us. I look at the elevator and glance back at Four before sprinting over there. I hear his footsteps after me but I don't stop. I reach the elevator and come to an abrupt halt, unfortunately Four goes slamming into the wall leaving a huge dent there. I change back into a human and get in the elevator. I ride it impatiently to the house floor. The door opens and I see Shauna and Marlene standing there blankly. "I know you're both shapeshifter's chris, lynn and I too come, massive battle downstairs," my words come out in a blur but they get the gist. They look at each other and then sprint into the elevator. As soon as the door opens a jump into my wolf form and skid into my spot next to the girls. Soon enough another snowy wolverine, Marlene, and a bronze wolverine, Shauna, join the girls. 'So I take it as the group is split up' Uriah thinks sadly. I've done this. The girls have split there boyfriends. The group of friends have split up . ! 'NO! You guys are not splitting up, no, no, no. Listen the odds of us getting seen a slim, very but the odds of us of getting seen as a group are a slimmer singular we will go down. We are all just going to put up with these differences and get along. I am forming a shape shifter group/pack if we are in wolf or wolverine form which is my preferred form' I think.

'I join' Lynn. 'I join' Christina. 'I join' Uriah. We all stand in a different area to the others. 'I join' Zeke. WOW! 'I join' Shauna. 'I join' Marlene. 'I join' Will. That only leaves Four. The couples reunite and I can sense there happiness. Four grumbles and thinks 'I join but we need a leader'. 'TRIS!' everyone think shouts. I feel the wait of leadership fall on my shoulders, my furry shoulders. Suddenly I see the flash of phone cameras light blink and we all turn our heads to the hole. I tall brown haired boy with snake green eyes smirks and crawls back 'Peter' Four thinks 'And Drew, I can smell him' Shana adds. 'Let's stop them they can't show anyone the photo' I think and we sprint to the hole and after him.

He jumps in a car and we chase after it. We growl and make such a ruckus past the police station they start chasing after us and we are forced into the forest. 'We're not safe while peter has the picture he's forced us into hiding' I think. 'No we have to stay with our families' Shauna thinks. 'It's to risky until we get the photo' Christina thinks. At least she's on my side. 'We could endanger everyone we love, we know he'll use them as threats, and he always carries through with his threats' Four says. Maybe I need to give him a second chance. 'Let's take a vote morph back if you are against the idea' I think. Shauna and Marlene morph back and since no one else morphs back the vote is decided. 'Okay guys, go back to your houses leave a note take whatever you need; clothes, food, drinks. Put them in a bag and meet us back here in two hours if you're not back we will come looking for you' I think to everyone. We all break off to our separate houses.

I sprint back to my house and morph back to my wet self. I dry myself and change into some skinny jeans a tight black tank top and a tight leather jacket that has the right side wrap over the left side. I grab a black duffel bag and pack another five sets of clothes and a pair of pj's. I run down stairs and start throwing in food that will last. I find a bunch of jerky in the back that I grab and a box of crackers. I grab two bottles of water as well. I grab a sheet of paper and a pen out of a drawer and write my note to my family.

 _Dear Prior's_

 _I am sorry I put you through this much trouble. I have a group of shapeshifters and we were photographed. We are staying clear from anyone we care about until the photo is deleted. I am truly sorry._

 _-Beatrice, Tris_

I let a tear drop onto the page and leave it on the bench. I quickly run out of the house. I enter the first section of the woods and drop the bag on the ground and morph to my wolverine form. I pick the bag up in my mouth and sprint towards the meeting place. When I get there no one has arrived yet I morph back into a human and just let the tears flow freely. I don't know how long I have been crying when I feel a pair of strong arms wrap around me. I spend a while crying into their shirt before I calm down. I look up into a pair of deep blue eyes. I sit up straighter so I am level with him. Can I trust him? Will he betray us? Betray me? Before I can mentally ask myself another question warm lips have crashed against mine. It surprises me that he is kissing me. What surprises me more is that I am kissing back.

 **Four POV**

 **(Sorry I just want to do a small bit for Four)**

We all run off to our own houses. I morph back and stroll inside. He is not home so I just grab my duffel bag and start packing. I pack a bunch of clothes and some pj's. I walk downstairs and start shoving in a bunch of money and food, Hey I might as well live out there it would be a lot better than living here. I get everything and leave. I decide just to walk down to the meeting place. As I get closer I hear soft crying. I start running my feet padding softly against the ground. I get to the meeting place and see Tris on the ground crying. I drop my bag down and go over to her. I sit down and cradle her in my arms carefully, letting her cry her eyes out. Soon enough she is down and looks up at me. We stare at each other for a moment. I don't know what overcomes me but I lean over and kiss her. Her soft lips move against mine. Her choice surprises me but I like the feeling of her lips against mine.

 **I hope you liked the chapter. Will Fourtris exist or is it just a one time kiss? How knows, well I know and you can probably guess the answer because I am too much sucked into their relationship!**

 **-Katris Everprior**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys here is chapter 23! Remember if you guess my birthdate you get to CREATE A CHARACTER! Anyway here is the chapter. All rights go to Veronica Roth!**

Tris POV

We break away from the kiss and just stare at each other until we hear clapping. We turn and see the rest of the gang standing there clapping except Lynn, who is not there. I blush and look down. Suddenly a large golden wolverine comes running into the scene. She leaps over a log and lands in her human form, doing a tumble, lifting up all the browning leaves from the autumn. "Guys I saw Peter exchanging the photo with someone, for money, of course," she says the last bit casually as if it is the most usual thing in the world. Probably is. My face is blank. My mind is blank. My heart, filled with fear. For the ones I love, Caleb, Natalie, Andrew… Tobias. "Who?" That was it. The only word I could manage. The smallest whisper. Like an echo in the cave. "I don't know, they were dressed completely in thick black clothes and had a black mask on," she explains. My mouth goes dry. What have I done? What have we done?

The strangest feeling overcomes my body. My eyes are filled with red dots. That's it. The blackness overcomes my body and I am done.

My eyes flutter open and I see a black night sky sprinkled with stars. I try to sit up but find a pair of arms wrapped around my body. I shift out of his arms carefully and look at his calm, peaceful demeanor. He leans against the tree. How could I have ever hated him? But why did he cover his father at the dinner? He's hiding something and I am going to find out. For now I just have to live in the present. I get up and walk over to my bag. I grab a baggy shirt and a pair of underwear. I change and walk over to the spot Tobias was laying. He had moved so now he was laying on the sleeping bag he had set out. I carefully climbed back into his arms careful not to wake him. Even though I must have slept for ages I am still tired and fall back asleep in his arms.

I smell scrambled eggs and burnt toast when I reawake. I open my eyes and see Uriah trying to cook eggs over a fire. I let out a dry laugh and remember I haven't drunken in a while. Suddenly a bottle of water is tossed at me. I immediately unscrew the lid and scull the rest of the water. I stand up and walk over to the rest of the gang. Tobias has a piece of toast with eggs in his hand. I reach down and take it. I start chewing it and he says "Hey!" with an exasperated expression. I just shrug and finish of the toast. "Where'd you get the eggs?" I ask to non one. "Well my idiot brother here decided that if he is scary he can just steal stuff, so he goes to the edge of the forest and changes into a gross monster, then he goes up to the shop and just strolls in casually, he then picks up eggs and bread, then he glares at all the people, then just walks right out," Zeke explains. I send a death glare Uriah's way. "If looks could kill," Uriah mumbles unhappily. "What if someone caught you," I say. He just shrugs. I sigh.

"Tris I have a question for you," Tobias says. "Shoot," I say. "Well, last night after you fainted and the panic had died down, I was thinking hard if this was the right choice, I didn't want to rush into anything but my heart overruled my head," he says getting down on one knee and finishes, "would you like to be my girlfriend?" I gasp in shock. Okay this is kind of rushing into it! I don't know what to think of this? I just don't know how to answer this? I choke on words. Then I run. I leap over the log and into the forest, I sprint until my human form is out of breath. Then I am a large snowy wolf prancing through the forest. I don't know how far I run our how long it has been since I left but night is falling and I need to rest. I let my body collapse on soft mound of pine cones and leaves. How will I answer him? I spent most of my time hating him and that one little kiss and now we should be a couple? I clear the thoughts from my head and let my mind rest with my body.

I feel a wet nose pushing against my fur I look up and see a slightly smaller wolf than the rest of the gang, a normal wolf, or so I thought. It was in fact Uriah shifting back into his human form, that explains the smallness. "Hey Tris," he says sadly. I shake my head and form back into a human. I am still in my underwear and baggy shirt. "What Uriah, I don't know how to answer him, I don't even know if I like him," I cry. "Well you kissed him," Uriah points out. "Once," I scream. "Okay, okay Tris, tell me how you feel about him and I will tell you the best answer to give him," Uriah chirps. "Alright, well at first I thought you all were a group of hooligans but it turns out I was wrong, I spent a long time hating him for no reason, then he kissed me, and now every time I touch him it feels like fireworks," I explain. "Well Tris," Uriah says rubbing his head, "I think you should say yes." I suck in the information he just gave me. He's probably right. Then that is how I shall answer him. "Come on Uriah," I shout running again. I won't get to my destination fast enough on human legs. I burst into my snowy white wolf and head on sprint to the campsite. I hear Uriah's padding footsteps behind me. I get to the campsite and leap in I change to my human form an walk over to Tobias. "Yes," I say leaning down and kiss him.

 **So I hope you liked the chapter sorry for not posting it I just had it sitting there for a while.**

 **-Katris Everprior**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys so I officially have this chapter ready and you are now reading it I know I am really lazy but every time I think about it something else really important comes up. So now I am going to make sure I update every weekend.**

 **Ok continuing here is the story! Oh and I realized that if I say all rights go to Veronica Roth wouldn't that mean she owns the story. So anything from divergent belongs to Veronica Roth but not my story!**

Fours POV

I cup her face in my hands but pull back. "Really?" I ask her nervous this is just a really sick prank. She nods as best she can with my hands clenching her face. My hands drop from her face and I do a happy dance. Then I realize all my friends are watching I stop. They all just burst out laughing. I blush redder than a tomato. This just makes them laugh more. Eventually every one stops laughing and we calm down Christina bursts out "Four! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! You have to take Tris on A DATE! I mean its like custom that a couple goes on a date! OMG! That's it Four take Tris on a date NOW! I cannot tolerate this! GO!" She starts shooing us with her hands. Tris grabs my hand and we walk off into the forest.

She lets go and taps my shoulder "Your in," She says running off. Before I can register what is going on she is long out of sight. Idiot lost your girlfriend on the first date. I shift into a wolf and start tracking her.

Tris POV

I keep running I turn to see if he is following and end up running straight into a beautiful lake. I could hide in the water and jump out and surprise him. Perfect. I see some large rocks and scale them so I can jump in. I don't want my shirt to get wet so as I am falling I turn into a fish and hit the water. I hear feet padding in the water and a sound a dog makes when it's sad. I swim as deep as I can before rocketing out of the water. A large brown wolf jumps back in surprise as a small orange fish turns into myself. The wolf turns back into Tobias and he breathes a sigh of relief. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!" He shouts. I just laugh his face was priceless. He goes and sits at a tree leaning back into it. He pats his knee. I walk over and sit down. We sit in comfortable silence until my traitorous stomach gives a loud growl. I flush fed with embarrassment.

Tobias stands up causing me to fall flat on my face. "OWWWW" I scream. "God I am so sorry Tris," Tobias starts mumbling apologies before I shush him with my lips. I pull back and whisper ,"Lets hunt for some food so we can show up Uriah." He gives a small laugh and I turn and take the shape of a white wolf. I sprint off smelling the ground for signs of animal with the reassuring pad of feet from my boyfriend next to me. Boyfriend. I like it.

We spend hours just roaming and twenty minutes of the last hour was searching for the camp when we are about twenty feet from the camp we change back to humans and chat amiably. We get back and find 6 alert wolves I change at the same time as Tobias and we look around we hear camera snaps from somewhere and start growling. I catch a truck hidden in the forest and alert the others we start running after them we catch up and turns out we are the same height as the truck. I look in one of the windows and see guns and the men, then men with guns. I hear a yelp behind me and see Uriah on the ground and blood staining the ground I let out a soft yelp as something digs into my flesh. The others stop and retreat back to us and we hear laughter coming from the van. I look over to Uriah and see him howling in pain. I want to help him but I can't move myself. The edges of my eyes start going black and I can hardly see. I let out a howl of pain before the blackness consumes me.

 **Sorry it's a short chapter. Ok I will talk to you all next weekend** **no new news yep I think we are covered. Katris out.** **Sorry** **if this is written in blue for some weird reason.**

 **-Katris Everprior**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello there. I don't know what to say. SO I don't own anything from divergent. On with the story.**

Tris POV

My leg is searing with major pain. I gain my senses and realize that I am no longer lying on the ground. I curl fur into my fists. What? I start to sit up when the moving beast stops and I jolt forward hitting my injured leg against the beast back bon, I cry out in agony. The beast kneels down and out of the corner of my eye I can see a human figure moving towards me quickly. A pair of small arms cradle my body before laying me on a patch of leaves. I turn my head and see a pale Uriah. I look up, my vision now repaired, and see the others. "Wh-at ha-pp-ened," I croak out. Zeke opens his mouth but cant get the words out without crying. "You and Uriah were shot, you in the leg, Uriah in the stomach but it was not serious enough to kill him. Unfortunately for Zeke and Uriah the person who shot you and Uriah was their dad," Lynn says sadly while Shauna comforts Zeke. "What do we do know?" I ask. "We plan to camp in different locations every week so we can't be tracked," Tobias says quietly. I look at him and we lock eyes for a second before he looks away. Weird. Uriah starts stirring next to me. I push myself of the ground so I am in a sitting position no matter how much it hurts. Uriah looks at us than at my leg and his face goes grim with the memory. He must know the story since he doesn't ask.

It's been a few hours since we arrived and the sun is starting to set and the air is getting colder because it's January, right winter. I look around and see my bag just a little away. I get on my hands and knees and get ready to start crawling but my bag is suddenly dropped at my hands. I look up only to find Tobias walking away from me "Four you get back here now don't just walk away from me and pretend you don't care!" I scream my frustration pouring out. He turns and turning to face me his face just reflecting the meaning of sadness. "I do care I care so much that it hurts I was right next to you I could have stopped the bullet from hitting you. I could have but I didn't so that makes it my fault that you can't even walk five steps to get your bag I was also right next to Uriah when the bullet hit him I could have saved him I could have saved you both but I didn't. I. Didn't. Save. You. Both." He screams but whispers the last part. "Yes you didn't," I whisper, "but that's the past why dwell on the parts when you should be focusing on the now." I unzip my bag and grab out some warm clothes and slip them on. I grab my sleeping bag and cozy up though I can't fall asleep. I look around and see the others curled around a camp fire talking and I hear Uriah snoring softly next to me. I crawl over to a tree and start to stand up when I take my first step I hiss with pain. I slowly walk around the tree getting used to the pain. Eventually I can move fairly quickly and it doesn't hurt too much, soon I will probably be immune to the pain.

I stumble over to the fire and take a relieving seat next to Lynn. She gives me a questioning look as well as the rest of the group. "Painfully," I say. They just nod and go back to talking. I stare at the flames and make out little characters that in reality aren't there. My eyes start drooping and eventually I fall asleep my head resting on Lynn's shoulder well more her elbow because she is really tall and I am really small. I hear something rustle and something growl, I snap awake. I see the others searching the perimeter. I slowly creep to where the noise was coming from. I creep into the bush and a pair of hands cover my mouth and drag me away though I manage a small high pitched scream.

Tobias POV

I here rustling and growling coming from a bush and so does everyone else. We slowly get up and search the perimeter. While we are searching we here a high pitched scream. I whip around and see Tris missing. I look over too Uriah and see him missing too. Zeke starts panicking, big time. I look around but however took them are long gone. I fall to my knees sobs raking my body. My Tris is gone. MY. Tris. Is. Gone. This is just a dream. This is just a dream. This is just a dream. Then I faint.

 **Sorry for another short chapter I am really tired but next week I will have a really long chapter. So goodnight for now.**

 **-Katris Everprior**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello world as promised your chapter is here. Hurray! Okay anyway I hope you all have a splendid day with your mothers and that they enjoy it very much. Love to you and your mothers. Anything Veronica Roth owns I do not.**

 **Tris POV**

I wake up in a dark musky, place. My body is stiff and cold and I can hardly feel my leg that was shot. I look around and see a piece of stale bread and a torn blanket for a child. Luckily my body is childlike. I stretch and grab it. I crawl over so I can lean against the wall, grabbing the bread on the way. I nibble on the bread and here people screaming. A woman, man and boys scream. I try to block it out but a familiar voice seeps into my mind. 'Tris you have to get out they will drain you for your power, get out!' The voice is panicked and weak.

I look around and notice different people in the same sell as me. They are all different to humans but the same when they are together. I look around and see the beautiful vampires, crazed werewolves, warlocks who seem to have almost used up their magic and fairies who are having trouble flying. I crawl over to the gate that locks us in and see a sign that says test subjects. I look around and see that the test subjects have been disregarded and left to rot in the cell. I have to connect with my family I guess. The people I have spent my last days with are like my family. I change to my wolf form and the werewolves think that I am one of them so they hiss at others claiming their prize. An irritated vampire comes over and talks to the werewolves telling them that I am not a werewolf but a shapeshifter trying to connect with her others. One way to put it. She looks at me sympathetically. I continue searching for my family but they must be human right . I look around for any other shapeshifters but there are none. The vampire from before, a fairy and a warlock walk over and I notice that the others are all in groups. They must have all been taken at once as a pack but these three must have been separated from their packs so nobody wants them. "Well I deserve a thanks, don't I," the vampire says. "Thanks," I mumble. She arches an eyebrow. "I'm Jessica, the fairy is Prixamally but we call her Prix and this is Deltina or Tina," Jessica says. "Tris," I say. I take a look at the three, you would never expect them to be friends, maybe they aren't. Jess has long red hair that ends at her rib cage her skin is like porcelain, her eyes are dark brown and she is wearing a deep cut v neck, high wasted navy blue shorts. Prix has baby blue skin, vibrant curly, purple hair, her eyes are a piercing green, she has a yellow sequined tank top that cuts of at the middle of her rib cage on and back skinny jeans as well as a bikers jacket. Tina has pale green skin, long, flowy brown hair, blue eyes, she has a baggy blue shirt on and blue skinny jeans. An odd bunch, but they seem to work well as a family, joking laughing. If I get out so will they. I smile and join in the conversation they ask me about life as a shapeshifter and my family. I will survive for them.

 **Four POV**

A bucket of freezing water is poured down on my head and I jump up of the ground. My head is spinning and I can't focus. I look around and see sad faces and my memory comes flooding in. NO. "We have to save her connect in our mind something there has to be something we can do!" I scream. Lynn puts her hand on my arm and explains, "Four we can't do anything until we know how to save her and we need to train we can't just walk in empty handed. We need weapons and need to know how to use our powers otherwise we might end up like her." I sigh "We need somewhere to train somewhere with weapons," I say. "I have the perfect place," Christina says. She morphs and starts walking to wherever she plans we should go. We morph and follow her through the forest. As we walk I recognize the track, it's leading to Tris' house.

We stop next to the waterfall next to the house, well more like the waterfall the conceals the secret exit to the house. Christina changes back to her human form and brushes some ferns out of the way. She pokes her head inside before crawling through the drain pipe. We change and follow her. The room is trashed stuff thrown everywhere. I see a beautiful girl whizzing around the room. She stops and stares at us. "I'm Carmen. Do you know where Tris is," Carmen the girl asks we shake our heads and she continues whizzing. "Why do you want Tris," I spit. "Before she was adopted a godmother was put in place incase of this scenario where the Prior's have been kidnapped and are being drained of their power by Marcus Eaton, so they wanted the best protection for the girl so I am here along with a warlock named Matalalay who is currently putting charms on the house oh and I am a vampire," She says in one go before going back to her whizzing. Christina pulls out her phone and walks away. "Listen Carmen, all we know is that Tris was taken by somebody," I say. "I found her," Christina shouts, "I tracked her on find my friend and it led to an abandoned warehouse, whoever took her forgot to take her phone off of her, so know we can text." Chris says her thumbs flipping over the keyboard. "Tris says it is not abandoned but filled with magical creatures, she says she has befriended a vampire named Jessica, a fairy named Prixamally or Prix and a warlock named Deltina or Tina. She also says all of them has been left to rot and decay. She also sent us a map of the building."

"Jessica is my sister she's alive, we have to save her," Carmen says. "Alright but first we have to train, Carmen can you train shapeshifters?"

"Yeah but I will need the help of Matalalay," Carmen says happily, most likely because she knows her sister is alive. Well now to meet Matalalay.

Matalalay, who we have nicknamed Mat. Is actually a really nice person. He is dating Carmen and they plan on getting married. They are outcast from their original families because of their bond and Carmen's sister didn't want to be apart from them so she went as well as Mat's sister Deltina. "Okay guys, you obviously know how to shift but your shifting can be used as a lethal weapon, You can change to anything and still have a connection to one another through your mind shapeshifters had trained extremely hard to have bonds through the mind. Eventually they tried so hard that they had died but they kept trying, so what is so special about all of you that you have a connection through your minds?" Mat asks. "Friendship, loyalty and trust, we each would die for the other, friendship, we would never leave the other alone no matter what, loyalty and we have always trusted each other with our darkest secrets, trust," Zeke says. First time he's had an actual proper thought that probably is right.

"Well then let's get to training," Carmen says.

 **See extra long chapter. I hope you like my new characters cause I do I also came up with all the names for the characters. Anyway I liked and hopefully so did you. Now I am trying a new thing and will do it every end of chapter. Cue the GLITTER!**

 **-Katris Everprior**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys here is the story this one will have training and a small clip from Tris's POV to start with. God this sounds like a menu. Continuing… Any thing that doesn't belong to me in the this story belongs to Veronica Roth!**

Tris POV

Jessica isn't one of those people that can remain calm when they are hungry. She is constantly pacing around the room and she is very impatient, hissing at everyone. I wish there was something I could do. Maybe there is. Vampires drink blood. Everyone carries blood. I stand up and grab Jessica she looks like I just set off a bomb. Probably set one off inside her from my proximity. I walk around looking for something sharp. The moon shines on something in a dark corner that glints. I walk over and grab the handle of something. A dagger the hilt embedded in rubies and gold. The blade is not rusted at all and is shining in the moonlight. I turn around and see everyone cowering in a corner. My face must give me away because Tina says, "That dagger can only by held by a descendant of Edith Prior, the first ever shapeshifter, it will burn anyone else, even humans." She whimpers when I lean forward it must reach a far range of burning if she is already feeling the pain. I sigh and look at Jess and beckon her forward she steps, little by little towards me. I cut the palm of my hand open and hold it out towards Jessica. She rushes over, but so do all the other vampires. I hold the dagger out to them and they all whimper away. I can see Jess shudder and move the dagger away from her. I give Jess a little time before I have to pull my hand away from lack of blood. She looks like a true child of the night her pale skin shining against the moon, blood dripping from her mouth, an eager look in her eyes she looks like a character from a book, I slowly walk away and have the dagger at the ready just incase she will want to drain me. At least I have a defense if any one wants to hurt me.

Tobias POV

"Okay guys we are going to start with physical fighting, you guys already seem to have strength, so I'm going to pair you up and I want to see you fight, Uriah Christina, Zeke Marlene, Four Lynn, Shauna Will, okay guys go in that order, you can use you abilities also," Mat says. Uriah and Christina set up to fight. Uriah starts by going for a knock to Christina's head but gets air. Christina crawls through his legs and jumps on his back and disappears. Uriah circles the ring and suddenly crumples to the ground with a Christina on top of him. Christina's talents are probably distractions, due to her beauty same with all he girls but Christina just has a way with her word, and sneak attacks. Zeke and Marlene hop into the ring, Marlene looks doubtful almost frightened, she isn't afraid of Zeke she could probably beat him. What's she playing at? Zeke, like Uriah takes the first swing and nocks her down. Marlene scrunches up into a ball and screams everyone looks around frantically. Zeke kneels down to her and places a hand on her back. Suddenly Marlene springs out and starts attacking Zeke throwing punches and kicks everywhere Zeke is too shocked too fight back so I end up jumping in and grabbing Marlene by the waist and taking her out. Marlene is calm when she is out of the ring. Marlene has the ability of her childish looks but is extremely fierce. Me and Lynn get in the ring. Lynn throws a hook that I catch but she smirks and roundhouse kicks me. I get winded and Lynn throws one killer punch to my gut and I am out of the ring wheezing. Lynn can fake pretty much everything. Will and Shauna hop up and get ready. Will's eyes are cold and calculating, something new. Will ducks a punch that never existed and Shauna knees him and jumps on his slouching back and knocks him down, well would have if he was in Shauna's place Will throws a punch to Shauna's gut, Shauna doesn't like losing. Her charcoal eyes are alight with a flame that wasn't their before. Will was freaked out Shauna was like a savage she was tearing him apart bit by bit. Zeke jumped in and grabbed Shauna and dragged her out. Don't mess with Shauna.

We continue on with weapons which was awesome it took some time but now we can all use swords, knives, daggers and guns to high standards. We all take a seat on the yoga mats and prepare for our training from Carmen. "Okay breath deeply and imagine anything your body will form any shape it doesn't have to be an animal, you can hide in plain sight without anyone noticing you," she says. She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. I imagine Tris waltzing right in through the door saying nothing has happened and she is absolutely fine. I open my eyes and am no longer at the mats I am at the door. The others are looking at me and I notice I am Tris at the door. "Carmen can we teleport if we think of a certain place?' I ask, my voice sounds like Tris'. "Only if your mind is completely clear and you solely focusing on that location very heavily," she says astounded at my discovery. I look at the mob I call my friend sand see Christina not paying any attention at all in fact I think she is texting someone. She squeals and says, "Guys I think I found my way into wherever Tris is! I asked her to send me pictures of her whereabouts so I can see and then once we master teleportation we can find Tris!" Chris, amazing at technology as well. Maybe that's just all girls and their phones, like their so called _bond_.

 **Well hope you liked that chapter sorry I didn't post it yesterday I had it just waiting to be posted but that was like at 9'oclock and I was really tired so yeah you now have the excuse for not doing your homework because you were reading Katris Everprior's story that she forgot to update. Byyyyyyyeeeee.**

 **-Katris Everprior**


	28. Chapter 28

**I woke up and decided that I had to do fanfiction cause it was 10:30. Not joking my dad thought I was dead. Yeah and then I put it off for the rest of the day so here it is now. Anything that belongs to Veronica Roth in this story.**

Four POV

We spent the next two weeks practicing teleporting to different places training with the weapons and using a shapeshifting skills. Today we are going to get Tris and her friends out. We scoped the forest and found an old rundown building with nothing in it. We are then going to teleport there once we have Tris and her friends out. We are able to teleport more than us we can teleport any one we are touching. Carmen and Mat did the place up so it was more like a hotel. The food for the hotel was hard though. We ended up with a range of all blood types, loads of raw meat, mushrooms, flowers, nuts, wheat and human foods and drinks. We split the hotel so that vampires had a floor to themselves. Same with, werewolves, fairies, warlocks and then at the very top is where the gang, Carmen, Mat and Tris' friends, if they want to. The gang and I meet Carmen and Mat downstairs and we all grip hands together preparing to teleport. We all think of the cell Tris was in. I focus on Tris in that cell.

We all land on our backs my sword poking into my shoulder blades. Uriah has a sword, Zeke has a sword, Christina has to daggers, Marlene has a whip, Shauna has a gun and Lynn has a bow and arrows. I sit up and look at Carmen who has a girl with a similar appearance to Carmen though Carmen has more pointed, striking features the girl has soft, round features. Mat also has a girl in his arms she has green skin and brown hair, she looks like a female version of Mat. I notice a pixie standing of to the side with baby blue skin and purple hair. I notice a very familiar girl next to her. She has long blonde hair gray eyes with shocking blue specks in them. Tris my Tris. I run up to her and grab her in my arms. She seems perfectly fine besides her leg, which she can walk a little way on. "Okay everyone we are escaping this god forsaken place and escape to a hotel where we can live," Mat shouts we all start linking hands but I notice nobody will go near Tris. "Hun, why is everyone afraid of you," I ask. " I have this special knife that burns anyone it touches besides descendants of Edith Prior, so it turns out that my biological family is actually my adoptive family," Tris tells me. "Will it burn me?" I ask suddenly a bit frightened of the dagger. She nods solemnly. I grip her hand and the gang and I excluding Tris think of the hotel. All the other people look around at each other wondering what is going on. Suddenly a guard yells about prisoners escaping and I recognize that its Peter's voice. Filthy rat. I hear gasps of shock as the prisoners notice there body swirling and the scenery changing. I fall to my knees when we arrive at the hotel. I hear a female scream and look up. I see Evelyn on the ground attacking Tris. I jump up to help Tris but I see that Tris has just pulled out her dagger. It slightly grazes Evelyn's arm and red blisters appear and smoke swarms the area. Evelyn screams. I notice all the monsters scrambled in to one corner cowering from Tris' beautiful dagger. "Tobias help me kill this treacherous beast, she will only kill us with her beastly ways, dreaded shapeshifter, you will die just like your parents and brother did being drained of all of your magic," Evelyn spits in her gravelly voice. The mention of Tris' parents being dead makes Tris falter she crumbles to the ground and can't seem to hold herself upright. Evelyn goes to grab the dagger but it burns her hands. So she kicks and claws at any bare skin on Tris' body. I am suddenly in my wolf form with the gang around me creeping towards Tris but we are beat by her godmother who is viciously tearing Evelyn apart along side her sister. Prix, Mat and Tina are kneeling by Tris doing all sorts of magic. The werewolf pack are searching for any other dangers and I notice the vampires caught Peter and Marcus who were trying to attack my friends and the vampires were also tearing them apart. Even though they were my parents I feel no sympathy for them. They abused me. They broke me. Then they killed the only girl who could fix me's parents. Then they attempted to kill the only girl who could fix me. When I look at Tris, Prix, Mat and Tina are steering clear of the dagger. I can sense that the burning of the dagger is already reaching them, not having shapeshifter blood it will burn more than to shapeshifters. The vampires including Carmen and Jess, Carmen's sister, take the bodies of the dead out and dump them somewhere that can not be found. I change my shape and kneel down. Her face is healed but I can see a scar running down the left side of her face covering her eye. Luckily her eye was shut when it happened so she won't be blinded the rest of the scars will be faint enough that you won't see them. She may be scarred but she is still Tris. She will always be my Tris. Forever. I notice the gang has started to talk to all the other people who may or may not be staying in the hotel. They will be talking about the safety from the charms from warlocks so the building is invisible, the traing facility that will be offered to people that want to learn how to fight and accommodation for free. All the people seemed to consider the odds of being attacked but they all seem to accept that they will be safest here so they agree to stay. Well we have a full house or more hotel.

 **Hope you liked the chapter. It was fun. Ok umm yeah okay byyyeee.**

 **-Katris Everprior**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey guys. So sorry I haven't updated in a while I just haven't had any time but I'm here now with another chapter. This will be one of the last chapters just warning you. Okay I don't own Divergent it belongs to Veronica Roth! P.S. if I had written wolverines in previous chapters someone has brought it to my attention that they are different creatures to wolves so if I wrote that I meant wolf or wolves.**

Tris POV

We are teleported to a hotel in the middle of no where. The hotel was pretty grand for being in the middle of the woods. Tobias grabbed my hand and dragged my inside, leaving Mat and the others to deal with the mob of people wanting to get inside. We run up the so many flights of stairs and if it wasn't for my shapeshifter blood I probably would have stopped running 2 flights of stairs ago.

We finally stop running at the very top. Tobias opens the door for me and leads me onto the roof even though his eyes are wide with fear. "What? Are you afraid of heights?" I ask. He nods. I give a small laugh that is carried away with the wind. I stand at the rail and look out. It's breathtaking. Tobias comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist nuzzling his face in the crook of my neck.

He points to an opening in the woods and I see a small semi circle of cottages. I gasp. "That is where we will be living Tris Prior," I turn and look at him as he gets down on one knee, " Tris I don't know how long we will still be alive because we are constantly on the run but I want you to know that I would give my life for you. You are my world. You are the best thing to ever happen to me and I want to you to know how much I love you. So Tris Prior will you make me the happiest man on earth and marry me?" He asks opening up a box with the most beautiful ring I have ever seen it has a golden band engraved with 'Every love story is beautiful but ours is my favourite'. The ring had a large diamond in the middle that was constantly changing colour. "Tobias, you stole my heart so now I am planning revenge by," I pause and watch as his face falls, " Taking your last name. Yes I will marry you!" He jumps up with joy, slides the ring on my left ring finger and kisses me with all the passion he has.

He continually repeats my name and we stay like that for what seems like hours before I decide that I want to check out the house. I push him away a little and climb up the railing. Tobias is looking at me with worry. I smile as I fall backwards. He shouts my name as I fall. I hear screams coming from the crowd below but I drown them out as I imagine myself being a beautiful dove. I open my eyes as I glide across the air to the opening in the forest. I make a path for landing.

I would like to say I landed gracefully but that would be a lie. I did the exact opposite. I practically crashed in to a pile of leaves but at least it softened my landing. I ran over to the middle of the houses and opened the door with my left hand noticing the ring and smiling. The door swoops open easily and I enter the main room.

There is a nice big couch and a flat screen TV as well a fluffy carpet and a fireplace with photo frames on top. I walk through the house noticing the white tiles on the floor due to my bare feet. The kitchen was awesome it had a beautiful white marble bench and a large fridge and pantry. I walked into the main bedroom there was a large king sized bed in the middle with a silk canopy and a pineapple layout. Yay! I love pineapples! It had a bathroom coming off of it. The bathroom was massive, it had a spa bath and a shower it also has a closet coming off full of clothes, not really my style but I like it.

The next thing I found is kind of surprising there are two nursery rooms for kids. Maybe we might put these to use I think while grinning. I feel someone grab me and I judo flip them and they start groaning I notice its Tobias. I kneel down to him "I'm so sorry I didn't know it was you," I start ranting apologies. "Wait is everyone settled at the hotel?" I ask. "Yeah they are and we can take a break," He says calmly. "I am gonna take a nap, I haven't slept for ages," I say walking to the bedroom I hear him grunt as he walks into the kitchen.

DREAM

I am rushing through the compound looking for my family. I go through a door and find them standing calmly. "MUM, DAD, CALEB!" I scream rushing up to them. I fall straight through them. "You weren't quick enough Tris. You did this to us." Natalie says cruely refusing to look at me. "NOOOO! I DIDN'T KNOW I SWEAR I COULDN'T HAVE DONE ANYTHING!" I scream. "Yes you could of, we are gone because of you. Don't avoid it. I am just telling you what's in your mind. You're useless you failed you don't deserve to be getting married to Tobias. You shouldn't even exist!" Caleb shouts at me. I know it's just a dream because they can't know I'm getting married but it hurts soo much. I am screaming and crying. I am being taken away from them and it's all my fault.

DREAM FINISHED

"Tris! TRIS! Its okay it was just a dream your safe no one can hurt you," Tobias croons cradling me in his arms protectively. I just keep crying and screaming. After a while I had fallen asleep in Tobias' arms.

The next weeks were chaos with the wedding being planned I was constantly with the girls sorting out details such as the dress and the food and whose coming. We decided to keep it small just the hotel and anyone else that is close. Since I had no dad we were going to get Matt to give me away at the wedding since he was my godfather, sort of. I was having Lynn as my maid of honour and the other girls as my bridesmaids. Prix, Tina and Jess were going to be my flower girls. One of the warlocks were going to be the priest and Shauna and Marlene were cooking all the food and Tina said she will use some of her warlock magic to make the food magically appear instead of waiters.

My dress was gorgeous. It was tight at the top but then flowed out. The top was a sweetheart neckline that then had flowery lace covering my arms and neck. The bridesmaids had deep purple, velvet versions of my dress and the flower girls got to wear these adorable red dresses that looked very similar to a rose.

It was finally the day of the wedding and the girls and I were getting ready. I had some mascara, foundation and deep red lips. Shauna did my hair. It was a very simple style we just put my hair in a waterfall braid and we added some blue glitter so my hair actually looked like a waterfall when it moved. The girls all had fishtail braids cause they said it matched the waterfall theme, I just agreed so there wasn't an argument.

I am currently entering with Matt on my arm and everything is so beautiful and Tobias is just standing there waiting for me, it's all so perfect. Matt gives me off to Tobias and the priest starts his spiel, but I don't focus on him until it is my turn to say, "I do."

"You may now kiss the bride," the purple warlock says. Tobias drags me towards him and kisses me passionately. The rest of the night was perfect, everything was amazing. Though I knew it would never stay that way. There would always be the people that wanted to kill us and I would always get the nightmares but for now I am just going to live in the present.

 **Hope you liked it the next chapter will be the last chapter and it will just be a prologue. Katris out.**

 **-Katris Everprior**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey Guys so this is the last chapter and I am so excited to be finishing my first story! And get 2 chapters done in one day! Anyway Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth not me!**

 **Epilogue:**

Two young kids run around their home as their father chases them laughing. Their father grabs his daughter and she laughs her blonde hair shaking around her face and her ocean blue eyes full of light. The young boy thinks he got out of getting caught until he runs into his mother's arms and she ruffles his shaggy brown hair. All of a sudden three more kids run in a young girl with mocha skin, chocolate eyes and caramel hair, an older boy with blonde hair, dark mocha skin and sea green eyes and another boy with light mocha skin brown hair and green eyes. Run in and the blonde woman puts her son down so he can play with his friends. The girl in her fathers arms struggles but he won't put her down until his wife gives him a look through her startling grey eyes. The girl runs outside with her friends and the meet up with a gang of other kids. Two twin boys with curly dark blonde hair and dark skin with mischievous grins. A tall, willowy girl with slightly orange hair, leaning more to the brown side, with dark skin and a shy look on her face. A tall boy with dark curly hair and blue skin and wings all get together in a group and play games. The parents get together in their old group and watch as the kids play together in the small area of houses.

 **That is it the end of the story I hoped you liked it thankyou all for reading all the comments were so nice so all in all thank you for reading!**

 **-Katris Everprior**


End file.
